Nuestro tiempo de felicidad
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: "Las diez de la mañana de cada jueves, este es el único momento en el que podemos vivir" Se suponía que las visitas a prisión era para ayudar a los reclusos, pero ¿qué podría decirles yo, una suicida frustrada, a ellos que están condenados a morir? No esperaba conocerlo a él, no esperaba que sacudiera mi vida de esa manera ... Sasusaku - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, en medio de una combinación de Janis Joplin y una taza de chocolate caliente, y con muchas ganas de escribir algo de drama, les traigo este nuevo one shot, recien salido del hornito.**

 **Hace un par de días revisando mi correo encontré un mensaje viejísimo con varias capturas de pantalla de un manga muy lindo que leí hace mil años. Es cortito, pero les juro que me llegó al kokoro. De hecho, fue el primero con el que lloré como niña, recuerdo que casi ahogo mi PC... Sí, en ese tiempo tenía PC . Y ahora que volví a leerlo y quedé con la misma sensación me dije a mi misma "oye, misma, tienes que adaptar esto a un fic" Y como la mayoría de mi repertorio es IchiRuki, quise cambiar a mi otra parejita estrella... El sasusaku *o* Casi no escribo sobre ellos, solo leo y babeo, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con esto.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, alabanzas y reclamos en el buzón-review.**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen... Ya quisiera yo :(**

 **La historia es una adaptación del manga "Watashi-tachi no shiawase na jikan"**

 **Advertencia: AU - OoC**

* * *

 **NUESTRO TIEMPO DE FELICIDAD**

" _Las 10 de la mañana de cada jueves… este es el único momento en el que podemos vivir"_

 **25 de octubre, 2017.**

Desde el balcón de mi departamento, sentada en el cómodo sofá de la terraza y envuelta en una gruesa manta gris, podía ver como los rayos del sol iluminaban poco a poco la enorme ciudad de Kyoto.

En la mesita frente a mi reposaban la humeante taza de café, un elegante bolígrafo y aquel sencillo cuadernillo de cuero negro que ahora es mi más grande tesoro y el cual utilizo como un diario.

Una suave brisa sopló de pronto y me estremecí. Cogí la taza y bebí un sorbo de café, sintiendo como calentaba todo mi cuerpo.

Al regresar la taza en la mesa tomé el bolígrafo y el diario entre mis manos y lo abrí.

¿Quién diría que volvería a escribir un diario? Sonreí. Ni siquiera yo creí volver a tener uno. Esas cosas las había dejado de lado cuando era niña, encontraba estúpido escribir mis vivencias o sentimientos en un burdo trozo de papel. Sin embargo al recibir aquel diario, volví a retomar la actividad de escribir hace un par de meses y en el he encontrado mucho más consuelo que todas las terapias con psicólogos y psiquiatras que cobran por hora.

Tal vez es porque es un regalo suyo, tal vez porque en parte lo hacía por él, tal vez porque ahora le daba otro enfoque… no lo sé.

Suspiré y comencé a escribir mi diario, ahora mi amigo. Tal vez en el encuentren más palabras y recuerdos tristes que de alegrías, como se supone que debería ser en un principio. Tal vez incluso le resulte preocupante y despierte las alertas de las personas que buscaban verme bien, pero no, no es nada de eso. Simplemente es la oportunidad en donde puedo expresar libremente la mentalidad que tenía hace varios meses —o incluso años—atrás.

Un rayo de sol me dio justo en la cara y me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Detuve el bolígrafo y sonreí al sentir su calor.

Sonreír con el sol. El saber que lo hacía no dejaba de sorprenderme. Antes eso era imposible. No hace mucho tiempo los detestaba, incluso temía a los rayos del sol.

¿Por qué razón? Simplemente porque en la oscuridad podía vivir sin sentirme afectada por todo lo que me rodeaba. No vería la verdad frente a mi, recordándome todo aquello que marcó mi vida hace años.

Regresé a escribir y una gota cayó sobre las hojas, borrando un poco la tinta. Otra vez estoy llorando, pero creo que no es por tristeza, al menos no en un cien por ciento. Ya no.

Suspiré y sequé mis ojos, tratando de animarme.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en un día igual, en un momento luminoso idéntico a este.

 **PRIMER ENCUENTRO: NÚMERO 7237**

 **Kyoto, 25 de noviembre 2016.**

Las cortinas del cuarto del hospital estaban cerradas por petición mía. Tal vez afuera el sol estaba en lo alto, pero no me interesaba verlo.

Cerré mis ojos y fingí estar dormida cuando las enfermeras entraron a realizar el chequeo matutino.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —escuché la voz de Ino, una de las enfermas titulares que estaban a mi cargo. Ella era agradable, hablaba mucho y siempre trataba de subirme en ánimo. —Oh, sigue dormida.

—Probablemente por los sedantes. —reconocí la voz de TenTen, la otra enfermera. Muy joven y alegre también.

Escuché dos voces más. Al parecer eran estudiantes, pues escuchaba como preguntaban cosas e Ino y TenTen les respondían y le enseñaban cosas sobre cuidados al paciente y algo de farmacología que no entendí el todo.

Sentí como Ino caminaba a mi lado, acomodaba mi cabello y luego arreglaba los narcisos que estaban en el flojero sobre la mesita junto a mi cama.

Alguien llegó hasta los pies de mi cama y tomó la ficha médica que suelen colgar ahí.

—Nombre del paciente, Sakura Haruno. Edad 29 años. —dijo una de las estudiantes, tenía una voz muy suave e infantil.

—¿Eh? ¿Haruno? —preguntó la otra muchacha. —Espera, ¿es ella? ¿la famosa pianista?

Sentí como las dos se acercaban a mi cama, seguramente para verme mejor.

—¿Su familia no es dueña de una cadena hotelera también?

—Vaya, ¿por qué habrá querido llegar tan lejos?

—Eso no es importante, continúen con el informe. —las apuró Ino, sonaba un poco molesta.

—¡Ah, sí! —asintió la primera chica. —Sakura Haruno, 29 años, tercer intento de suicidio.

—¿Tercer intento? —interrumpió la otra, sonaba escandalizada.

—Debe llevar un tiempo haciendo cosas así. En una familia como la suya y con su estatus… me pregunto qué le ocurrió.

—Tal vez no hay muchos vínculos entre ellos. Debe ser así como para intentar quitarse la vida tantas veces…

—Sí, es el tercero. —intervino Tenten, con tono grave. —Derivada a la unidad de psiquiatría, presión arterial 115/80, frecuencia cardíaca 81. Tratamiento con antidepresivos y sedantes, clorimipramina en suero fisiológico durante dos horas. ¿Complicaciones? ¿Observaciones? ¿Evolución?

—Pedimos el informe del paciente, no los cuestionamientos de su vida personal. —agregó Ino, molesta. —Si no pueden separar esas cosas tal vez no deberían estar en esta sección del hospital. —agregó Ino, molesta.

Las dos chicas se disculparon y continuaron con su labor. Las sentía caminar de un lado a otro, cambiando mi ropa de cama y anotando cosas en una planilla.

Ino cambió la vía endovenosa de mi mano y acomodó la almohada bajo mi cabeza.

Fingí estar despertando y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

La sonriente cara de Ino me dio la bienvenida.

—Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Cómo te sientes?

" _Igual de mal que hace dos días, cuando me trajeron de vuelta"_ pensé, pero obviamente no podía decírselo.

TenTen se acercó a saludarme también y las dos me hablaron durante un buen rato. Yo solo las escuchaba. Rara vez les hablaba, pero ellas no se detenían.

\- o -

Ya casi era mediodía y mi habitación estaba en silencio. Para mi infortunio el doctor a cargo había ordenado que abrieran las cortinas, aunque al menos podía consolarme con que estuviera nublado. Parecía que llovería.

Yo miraba fijamente las rosas blancas que estaban en un florero en la mesa de mi habitación.

¿Quién las habría enviado? Obviamente alguien que no me conocía para nada.

Siempre odié las rosas, son demasiado presumidas para mi gusto, pero odiaba especialmente las rosas blancas. Representaban pureza e inocencia, todo lo que yo no era desde hace mucho tiempo. Quise levantarme y arrojar el florero contra la pared, pero no podía levantarme.

Ino me dijo que seguiría débil durante al menos un día más, consecuencias del maldito lavado estomacal que logró "salvar" mi vida.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió.

Ni siquiera tuve que voltear para ver de quien se trataba, el sonido de los tacones contra el piso y ese intenso perfume fueron suficientes para reconocerla.

Se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y me observó.

—Veo que ya estás despierta. ¿Vas a mirarme al menos? —su voz, fría e implacable como siempre, retumbó en mis oídos.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente y me encontré con la dura expresión de Mebuki, mi madre.

No había ni un ápice de preocupación en su mirada. Nada de lo que se esperaría en una madre que va a visitar a su hija suicida.

Fruncí el ceño y luego sonríe levemente.

—Vaya, que extraño se me hace esto. —cerré mis ojos lentamente y los abrí para mirarla fijamente. —Apenas he despertando, pero en cuanto vi tu cara he sentido ganas de volver a morir.

Mebuki solo cerró los ojos.

—Que graciosa. —se cruzó de brazos. —¿Crees que está bien decirle esas cosas a tu propia madre? Ya no eres una mocosa…

No quería escucharla, así que solo giré la cabeza y miré a través de la ventana.

El sonido de la silla arrastrándose me avisó que la visita ya había terminado. Lógico.

—Me han dicho que mañana te darán el alta.

—¿Te interesa? —repliqué.

—Enviaré un auto a recogerte.

—No es necesaria tanta amabilidad. Puedo irme sola, conozco el camino hasta mi casa.

Mebuki suspiró.

—Tengo una terrible jaqueca esta mañana y tu actitud no ayuda para nada. —se acomodó el cabello con la mano y suspiró otra vez. —Si me disculpas creo que me iré ya.

Sonreí burlona. Claro que se iría pronto, así había sido siempre. Cada vez que un problema superaba su control, ella solo se apartaba o se lo dejaba a alguien más.

La vi acomodarse el abrigo y ponerse los guantes. Siempre tan elegante, soberbia y altiva. Sin decir nada más caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Me sorprende tu tenacidad hacia la vida. —le dije antes que desapareciera de mi vista. Ella se detuvo. —Aún cuando papá nos ha dejado continúas con fuerzas para soportar la vida. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Eres patética, Sakura. —giró para encararme y me miró con desprecio. —¿Acaso alguna vez te has parado a pensar en cómo se sienten los demás? No todos somos cobardes como tú, que inventas motivos para huir de tus responsabilidades y odiar la vida.

¿Inventar…? ¡¿Inventar?!

Apreté mis puños contra las sábanas y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía esa mujer desarmarme por completo con solo una frase?

—Y ahora solo lloras. —soltó y casi pude sentir asco en su tono. —Sigues haciendo berrinches aun cuando ya no eres una niña, Sakura.

—Yo…—me mordí el labio inferior para que dejara de temblar. —Yo he decidido morir… porque si sigo viviendo más tiempo, temo que llegue el día en el que mate.

Los ojos de Mebuki brillaron con furia.

—Deberías ser más agradecida, Sakura. —hizo una mueca de desprecio. —Todo sería más más fácil si nunca hubieras nacido.

Y desapareció tras dar un portazo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas y golpeé el colchón con furia.

¿Cuántas veces había oído aquella frase? Ya perdí la cuenta. Recuerdo que en el pasado esas palabras me hacían llorar mucho y generalmente corría a abrazar a mi padre o a mis hermanos. Sin embargo ahora papá ya no está, Sasori trabaja en Estados Unidos y Gaara estudia en Londres.

Estoy sola.

Traté de distraerme y me concentré en lo que sucede al otro lado de mi ventana. Desde mi cuarto se podía ver el edifico del frente, el ala de maternidad del hospital. Pude distinguir a una pareja, al parecer están dando de alta a la madre y al bebé, quien a juzgar por la cobijita celeste, es un niño. Los tres se ven muy felices y salieron de la habitación junto a una enfermera.

Me pregunté si mi madre alguna vez sonrió conmigo.

Mebuki hace mucho tiempo fue una pianista muy famosa y reconocida, se casó con mi padre —el adinerado dueño de una gran cadena hotelera—y tuvieron a mis dos hermanos mayores.

Todo iba muy bien, Mebuki seguía brillando en su carrera hasta que quedó embarazada de mí. Ya había pasado varios años, ya era un poco mayor y no quería arriesgarse a las complicaciones del parto. Siempre me dijo que no quería tenerme, pero papá estaba muy emocionado con la idea y terminó convenciéndola.

Pasó lo que ella temía, el parto se complicó y Mebuki quedó con una parálisis en sus extremidades superiores. Con el tiempo recuperó el movimiento general, pero las articulaciones de sus manos quedaron dañadas, realizar las flexiones para tocar un acorde en el piano resultaba imposible y fue así que su carrera terminó.

Yo soy la razón por la que su brillante carrera se acabó y no tenía reparos en recordármelo a cada momento. Papá también se sentía muy culpable, pero nunca me recriminó nada.

\- o -

Al día siguiente cuando desperté, Ino estaba junto a mi. Acababa de dejarme una bandeja con el desayuno —no muy sabroso, debo decir— y me informó con una sonrisa que tenía visita.

" _¿Visitas? No quiero ver a nadie, dile que se largue"_ pensé, pero no alcancé a decir ni una sola palabra cuando la rubia enfermera abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver quien era. Mi tía, tan hermosa como siempre.

Ino se despidió con una leve reverencia y nos dejó solas.

No alcancé a parpadear dos veces cuando mi tía Kushina se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. Su cabello rojo quedó desparramado sobre la cama.

Permanecimos así por un buen rato. Ella lloraba a mares, yo trataba de aguantarme, pero las lágrimas eran insolentes y rodaban por mis mejillas.

—Tía Kushina. —dije una vez que nos separamos.

Ella se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y me sonrió. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cinco? Tal vez más.

—Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —me sonrió ella.

Yo solo asentí.

—Has crecido mucho, pequeña.

—Supongo que sí, pronto cumpliré treinta.

Ella asintió y se levantó para sentarse sobre mi cama.

—Cierto, pero… no lo suficiente como para que tengas que morir ya.

Quedé en silencio por un minuto. ¿Quién le habría dicho? Dudo que mamá lo hiciera, ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien. Mi tía era hermana de mi padre y a mamá nunca le agradó su forma de ser.

—Tiene que pasar mucho tiempo para eso. —me dijo y yo solo cerré los ojos. —Sin embargo llegará el día en que no te darás cuenta que te volviste una anciana y estarás a un paso de tu muerte.

Apreté los puños.

—No quiero esperar a ese día. —rebatí. —Para mi las horas que debo seguir viviendo son una agonía que deseo tirar a la basura.

Ella me miró con enojo al principio, pero luego su semblante se entristeció.

—Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que pasó "ese" día?

Fruncí el ceño y varias imágenes desagradables aparecieron en mi mente.

—No… no quiero hablar de eso. —la corté. —Mejor háblame de ti, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Sigues como voluntaria en ese programa de inserción social? ¿Qué hay con la iglesia?

Sentí su cálida mano acariciar mi cabello y temblé ligeramente.

—Sakura, tu madre dice que quiere internarte por un mes. O que recibas terapias domiciliarias.

Abrí los ojos y apreté los dientes. ¿Para qué quiere internarme? ¿Teme que intente matarme otra vez? ¿Acaso no sería mejor para ella si desaparezco de una vez? ¿Y para qué quiere que reciba terapias?

—Supongo que ya no quiere más escándalos manchando su honroso apellido. —sonreí con ironía. —¿No sería mejor dejarme sola como siempre y olvidarse de mi? No creo que le sea tan difícil.

—Sakura, ¿en verdad no hay otra opción? —me preguntó tomando mis manos y supe que se refería a mi decisión de acabar con mi vida. —Puedo ayudarte, si tú me dejas.

Negué con la cabeza y solté sus manos. No hay opción. Mi vida se derrumbó hace años. Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho al ver su expresión triste. Lo lamento por ella, la quiero mucho y no me gusta verla triste, pero ya no puedo seguir así.

Mi tía entonces se levantó y caminó hasta su bolso, sacando de su interior una pequeña libreta naranja. Revisó sus páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Número 7327. —me dijo.

—¿Eh?

—Es un preso condenado a muerte. Le envío cartas, pero nunca nos hemos juntando para hablar. Apenas y lo he visto.

Caminó hasta la ventana y tomó el florero con las rosas. Las observó fijamente y las dejó en un lugar más lejos de mi vista. Sabía que no me gustaban.

—Ese hombre ha intentado suicidarse en muchas ocasiones estando en prisión, al igual que tú.

" _No debe ser de extrañar que un reo lo intente, tía. No deberías preocuparte por eso."_

—¿Me ayudarías?

—¿Eh?

—¿Me darías una mano con él? Yo hablaría con tu madre.

Parpadee varias veces.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —no pude evitar reír. —Ni siquiera puedo vivir mi propia vida, ¿cómo voy a darle consejos a otra persona?

Ella sonrió también.

—Bueno, no voy a tratar de convencerte, es tu decisión. Solo pensé que preferirías salir tranquilamente de aquí y estar un rato conmigo, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí un mes entero encerrada, comiendo esa horrible comida y aguantando que todos vengan a verte como si fueras un juguete de aparador.

" _¡Ajá!"_

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré resignada.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo ese hombre?

La miré fijamente y vi en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza y algo de culpa.

—No tiene que ver con el pasado, Sakura.

Suspiré otra vez. La tía Kushina ha sido voluntaria para una programa de la iglesia en donde van a visitar presos que no tienen familia o alguien que los visite. Los ayudan con su educación con el propósito de una futura reinserción a la sociedad. También a veces visitan el pabellón de los condenados a muerte, donde tratan de al menos brindar algo de apoyo emocional a los convictos sin familia.

Los ojos claros de mi tía se clavan en mí, obligándome a responderle. Desvié la mirada y sabiendo que podría a arrepentirme después, asentí.

—Bien, te veo el jueves a las 9:30 en la entrada de la prisión. No llegues tarde.

Dicho esto se despidió de mi con un beso y salió de mi habitación.

 **Al día siguiente.**

—¿Ya van a ser las 10? —pregunté en voz alta al mirar la hora en la radio de mi auto. —La tía Kushina va a matarme.

Recordé momentos de mi niñez en que ella solía darnos coscorrones en la cabeza a mi y a mi primo cuando nos retrasábamos y no pude evitar sonreír. Esos días parecen tan lejanos.

\- o -

Estacioné mi auto y caminé a paso lento hasta la entrada. La verdad estos asuntos no me interesan en lo más mínimo. Y creo que vivir tu vida a base de sermones de superación personal dados por otra persona es completamente opuesto a mis creencias.

Lo han intentado conmigo y no ha resultado. ¿Con qué cara voy a hablarle al tipo este? Estoy segura que solo me sentiré peor.

Aun así ya me comprometí con mi tía y tengo que cumplir.

Ella… es alguien que conoce muy bien lo que es la soledad. Tal vez por eso trata de animar con tantas fuerzas a estas personas.

El sol me llegaba en la cara y me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Cómo odiaba las mañanas! El solo sentir el calor del sol me producían arcadas. Traté de avanzar lo más rápido que pude y totalmente encorvada, parecía una gárgola. Llevaba puestos los lentes de sol y la capucha de mi abrigo.

Al llegar a la entrada miré en varias direcciones y entonces sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! —me quejé y el guardia de la entrada me miró con sorpresa.

Los lentes cayeron al piso.

—¡Te dije que no llegaras tarde! —me gruñó ella y parecía que su cabello serpenteaba.

—Es que… había mucho tráfico.

—Te cité media hora antes para que llegaras a las diez y aun así llegas tarde.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude.

Ella frunció el ceño. No pareció agradarle mi respuesta.

—Escúchame, según tú, las horas que pasas viva significan menos que basura, pero esa es la forma en que las personas con suerte le dan la bienvenida a la llegada de un nuevo día. —me dijo en tono molesto. —Si te pedí ayuda es porque creo que es bueno para ti, pero si no te lo tomarás en serio o lo harás de mala gana será mejor que vuelvas a ese hospital.

Me sentí culpable y agaché la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Ella me miró un poco enojada y dio media vuelta para entrar. Me apuré a seguirla y todo el camino estuve tratando de disculparme.

Al final ella sonrió, al parecer le divertía ver mi expresión arrepentida.

—Ya quítate eso, pareces un vagabundo. —me dijo y me bajó la capucha del abrigo.

Mi cabello cayó desordenado y me daba un aspecto al tío Cosa de Los locos Adams. Traté de arreglarlo un poco a medida que avanzábamos.

\- o -

Nos hicieron pasar a una sala de espera y nos sentamos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó un hombre frente a nosotras. Era alto y atractivo, de cabello plateado despeinado y tenía una curiosa cicatriz que atravesaba desde su ceja hasta su pómulo izquierdo. Era un milagro el ver que no había perdido el ojo.

—Kushina-san. —saludó el recién llegado. —Disculpe, me atrasé un poco.

Mi tía se puso de pie y me obligó a levantarme para saludarlo.

—Buenos días director Kakashi. Le presento a mi sobrina Sakura.

Él me saludo con una leve reverencia y me contó que mi tío Minato había sido su profesor en la Academia de policías y lo conocía desde muy joven.

—¿También eres parte del voluntariado? —me preguntó, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—Solo estoy ayudando a la tía Kushina. —respondí. Tal vez fui un poco cortante, pero ya me estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí. Me resultaba algo incómodo.

—Ya veo. —él sonrió y se rascó la nuca. —Pero vaya, él estará feliz de ver que una chica tan guapa viene a visitarlo. —sonrió otra vez. —Le sorprenderá de ver alguien cercano a su edad, para variar.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —no pude evitar preguntar y noté como su sonrisa desapareció.

—Pues… él es el prisionero más joven en el ala de condenados.

No me atreví a preguntar por su edad.

—Ah, por cierto. Hoy me dijo que quería verla. —le comentó a mi tía y ella se sorprendió.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. —sonrió otra vez. —Acompáñenme, los llevaré al área de visitas.

La sala de visitas era una habitación de lo más fría. Estaba separada por un cristal con pequeños agujeros para permitir la comunicación y a cada lado de la sala había una silla.

Mi tía preguntó si era posible estar en el mismo lado de la sala, pero el director negó. Según él eran las normas y supuse que tendría razón. Después de todo eran criminales condenados a muerte, podían ser muy peligrosos.

Ella insistió argumentando la sorpresa que le causó el que el prisionero n°7237 hubiera accedido al fin a una visita.

Kakashi lo pensó por varios segundos, podía meterse en un buen lío, incluso con su posición como jefe del pabellón. Aun así parece que no podía negarse a las súplicas de mi tía y terminó accediendo.

—Por favor que esto no salga de aquí. —me pidió en un susurro y yo asentí.

—Le está haciendo un favor a mi tía, obviamente no diré nada. —me encogí de hombros. —Por cierto, esto se ve muy tranquilo. —comenté mirando a mi alrededor.

Él me preguntó a qué me refería.

—Tal vez es por lo que se ve en las películas, pero creí que habría un gran alboroto o al menos gritos de convictos revoltosos.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared.

—Aquí los convictos condenados a muerte tratan de pasar el resto de sus días lo más solos que puedan.

Mi tía prestó atención a la conversación.

—Ellos tienen 45 minutos de ejercicios al día y tres comidas al día, pero es todo lo que hacen. Luego regresan a sus celdas tratando de aislarse de todos. —suspiró. —Un prisionero normal puede dedicarse a alguna actividad que sepa hacer, manualidades, artesanía, etc. Mejorar sus habilidades anhelando el momento en que puedan usarlas afuera nuevamente. Sin embargo los condenados a muerte no. ¿Para que hacer algo si saben que nunca saldrán de aquí a menos que estén muertos?

El hombre se pasó la mano por el pelo y continuó.

—En Japón la condena a muerte rara vez se da y la fecha de ejecución no está fijada. Ellos viven de esa manera por años, con el miedo a despertar una mañana y saber que ese día les toca.

—¿No hay manera de demostrar arrepentimiento y pedir una segunda oportunidad? —preguntó mi tía.

—Algunos llevan más de siete años aquí.

—Si su condena es la muerte no entiendo porque los tienen tanto tiempo sufriendo así. —intervine. — Puede que algunos anhelen el día de su ejecución para pagar de alguna forma el daño que cometieron, sin embargo los obligan a vivir una vida que ellos mismos ya han desechado.

De alguna forma lo decía por mí también. Porque a pesar de mi decisión, al llegar al hospital terminaban salvándome la vida, obligándome a vivir. ¿Sería lo mismo que con esos convictos?

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —me preguntó Kakashi. Me miraba fijamente.

No tuve tiempo para responder, pues él se alejó de la pared y desapareció tras la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos ingresó nuevamente y nos observó.

Yo estaba recargada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados. Mi tía sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Número 7237, pasa. —dijo y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el ingreso al convicto al que fuimos a visitar.

Venía esposado de pies y manos y usaba el típico traje de la prisión. Avanzó lentamente, iba un poco encorvado. Kakashi cerró la puerta.

—Saluda, chico. —dijo el director dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

El prisionero se irguió lentamente, era alto, casi tanto como Kakashi, tenía el pelo negro, despeinado y un poco largo, el flequillo casi cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara. Sus ojos eran muy negros y su piel muy blanca.

En una situación normal podría decirse que era atractivo.

Cuando recorrió la sala, su vista se clavó en mi tía, analizándola con la mirada y luego me observó. Noté que entrecerraba un poco la mirada, como cuando alguien se te hace familiar y quieres recordar de dónde.

Naturalmente no nos conocíamos.

—Bueno, bueno, así que tu eres Sasuke. —sonrió mi tía, levantándose.

Así que se llama Sasuke. Bueno, obviamente n° 7237 no era un nombre. Me sentí idiota por un momento.

—Por fin podemos vernos.

Ella se acercó a él y yo me tensé.

—Deja que vea bien tu cara, chico. —le dijo con dulzura. —Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

A juzgar por su expresión él no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

—¿Una de esas cosas sería el saber si intentaré suicidarme otra vez?

Me sorprendió lo directo que fue y también el tono de su voz. Era grave y varonil.

—Sí, también pretendía hablar de eso. —respondió mi tía.

—Ya he abandonado esa idea. —cerró los ojos y los abrió con lentitud. —En una de sus cartas usted decía que el suicidio no expiaría mis pecados. Y tiene razón, si lo hiciera solo sería un cobarde. Así que solo esperaré y anhelaré el día en que me maten.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No digas eso! —lo reprendió el director.

—No es problema para mi, Kakashi. —dijo mi tía. —Por ahora sentémonos para hablar un poco, ¿te parece?

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—Ah, pero antes de eso, te traje un dibujo hecho por los niños del orfanato. Espero que te guste. —la vi rebuscar en su bolso y sacar un rollo de papel.

—Espere un momento señora. —la interrumpió. —No vine aquí para ponerme a hablar con usted.

—¿Eh?

—Las cartas, las visitas, las cosas que me envía, por favor deténgase. No es necesario que lo haga.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no seas así. Te pido disculpas si te ofendí en algún momento, pero es que… yo… no tengo hijos. —apreté mis puños al oírla, sé que está sufriendo. —Así que al ver a alguien tan joven aquí no pude evitar emocionarme contigo. Lo siento. Solo me gustaría que supieras que puedes contar conmigo. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras.

Al ver la sonrisa de ese tal Sasuke tuve un mal presentimiento.

—Hmp. ¿Sabe? Cuando era niño y vagaba por las calles, una vez llegué a una iglesia, dentro habían muchas personas como usted, voluntarias para ayudar a los niños. Me acerqué a pedir comida y naturalmente ellas me ayudaron, me alimentaron y arroparon. Los adultos que conocía no valían la pena, pero ellas sí, me contaban cuentos y me cuidaban. Yo las veía como deidades. —tomó aire y se irguió aun más. —Pero cierto día llegó un vagabundo, un hombre ya viejo y harapiento, parecía casi a punto de morir. Él también se acercó a las mujeres, buscando la gentileza que recibían los niños y se acercó a una de ellas y le tomó las manos para pedirle ayuda, pero ella se apartó enseguida, gritó y lo miró con rechazo, con repulsión y asco.

Hubo un silencio por un momento.

—Aquel pobre anciano no podía dejar de llorar mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Mi tía se acercó a él y puso una mano en su pecho.

—Es una triste historia, lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a ese hombre, pero…

El ruido de las esposas nos sobresaltó. Sasuke levantó las manos frente a la cara de mi tía y trató de separarlas violentamente, provocando aquel ruido.

Ella cayó sentada frente a él y había levantado una mano hasta su cara para protegerse.

—Sí, casi exactamente la misma cara. —señaló él mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos negros parecían dos profundos pozos.

Mi tía respiraba agitada, pero más que asustada parecía triste.

—En el fondo usted es como una de ellas.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —gruñó Kakashi, acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros para alejarlo un poco de mi tía. —Creo que ya es todo. —agregó él y tocó el timbre para que entraran los dos guardias que esperaban afuera. —Llévenselo, chicos.

—¡Ven conmigo, chico! —gruñó uno de los guardias, un sujeto con un horrible corte de pelo y cejas pobladas.

—Ese día aprendí que las personas que más discriminan a los demás, son las que más se esfuerzan por parecer tolerantes y los que más dicen estar apegados a la iglesia. —dijo mientras intentaban sacarlo. —Puede que yo haya asesinado a esas personas, pero lo que hizo esa mujer no es tan distinto, según mi punto de vista. Cuando veo a gente como usted, pregonando amor al prójimo, solo siento náuseas.

Lo miré fijamente hasta que lo sacaron a rastras del cuarto. Fue entonces que me acerque a mi tía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí, pero Sakura, toma esto, llévaselo por favor. —me dijo entregándome el dibujo. —Quiero que al menos le de un vistazo al trabajo de esos niños, eso me haría muy feliz.

—Dudo que ese sujeto necesite este tipo de ayuda, tía.

—No podemos saberlo aún, por favor Sakura, llévaselo.

A regañadientes me levanté y salí de la sala. Apuré mis pasos y logré alcanzarlos.

—Esperen, esperen, por favor.

Tuve que gritar como histérica para que los guardias me escucharan. Se detuvieron y voltearon lentamente, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Avancé hasta llegar frente a ellos.

—Mi tía quiere que te lo quedes. Es un obsequio para ti.

Él me miró sin ningún tipo de expresión. Era casi como si no estuviera ahí.

—No lo necesito. —y se volteó. —Ya lo dije, las personas como ella son las más persistentes a la hora de despreciar personas.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños.

Los eslabones de la cadena que arrastraba sus pies hacían ruido con cada paso que daba.

—¡Hey! —grité una vez más para llamar su atención. Los tres se detuvieron y voltearon a verme. —Creo… que tanto tú como ese anciano tuvieron mucha suerte.

Él arqueó una ceja, como queriendo decirme "¿suerte? ¿estás demente?"

—Creerás que estoy loca, pero en tu caso, cuando comprendes la rudeza de las cosas cuando tu vida apenas ha comenzado, eso te da la oportunidad para decidir como quieres vivir tu vida, en que tipo de persona quieres convertirte. —bajé un poco la cabeza. —Y si como le pasó a ese anciano, eres traicionado casi al final de tus días, al menos te queda el consuelo de haber vivido toda tu vida de una manera feliz, aferrado a una esperanza. En ambos casos resulta algo bueno.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuve a la fuerza ¡Diablos, no! No podía llorar frente a él, frente a un desconocido.

—L-lo peor que te puede pasar, es que todo se te venga abajo cuando aun vas por la mitad de tu vida.

Mi mentón tembló y con eso ya era suficiente. Me di media vuelta y me fui de ese lugar.

—¡Oye, camina! —escuché a un guardia gritarle, al parecer era el cejudo.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke, muévete!

POV Sasuke.

La escuché decir esas palabras con la voz quebrada, parecía que lloraría. Vi como su mentón temblaba y entonces se dio media vuelta.

Permanecí quieto unos instantes, micro segundos tal vez, y entonces unas imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza; una fría tarde de invierno, una vitrina casi congelada, un televisor transmitiendo un programa y un niño sucio de pelo negro pegado al cristal.

Una música hermosa, la más hermosa que hubiera escuchado en mi vida, tan hermosa que parecía rasgar cada parte de mi alma de ocho años. No importaba el frío, ni el hambre. Solo quería permanecer ahí, viéndola para siempre. Me sentía alegre y también triste, quería llorar y quería reír.

Las manos de esa niña se movían con tanta gracia sobre las teclas de aquel piano y el sonido acariciaba mis oídos. Parecía un ángel, con un vestido blanco y un moño rojo sobre aquel llamativo cabello rosa. No podía ver sus ojos, los tenía cerrados, completamente concentrada en su repertorio.

No fue después de diez minutos cuando apenas acabó la canción que ella se levantó y agradeció al público que pude verlos. Sonrió y un brillo de alegría iluminó sus ojos verdes.

Preciosos.

Salí de mi trance justo cuando ella giraba por una esquina. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado ese cabello y esos ojos?

—¡Oye, camina! —me gritó Gai, el guardia cejudo,

—¡Vamos, Sasuke, muévete! —escuché la voz de Asuma, pero yo permanecí inmóvil.

Estaba casi congelado, no podía moverme. Podría decirse que estaba en shock y que por primera vez después de tantos años, sentí que algo cálido latía en este espacio que tengo en el pecho.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, Kakashi ya me esperaba recargado en la pared. Seguro había tomado el otro camino para llegar antes. Vi que en su mano tenía aquel dibujo.

Me liberaron de las esposas y me senté en la cama. Kakashi entró conmigo, eso no estaba permitido, pero al parecer a él le valían las reglas.

—Ella me lo dio cuando regresó. —dejó el pergamino de papel sobre mi cama. —¿Por qué no lo aceptarse? Kushina-san y su sobrina solo quieren ayudarte. Anda, ábrelo.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí el jodido papel. Eran dos cuervos —uno más pequeño que el otro— que estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de sakura.

—Solo es mejor no involucrarse con nadie. —respondí algo tarde a la pregunta de Kakashi. —Pero tú eres el tipo de persona que sí lo hace, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón y entonces Kakashi salió de mi habitación. Acomodé el papel sobre el pequeño buró y suspiré.

Ese dibujo era de lo más apropiado.

Fin POV

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, tía? —le ofrecí, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero caminar, pero gracias. —me sonrió. —Te veo el próximo jueves. Y por favor esta vez no llegues tarde.

—¿Eeh? ¿Quieres que vuelva? Creí que ya no querrías.

Ella me acarició la cabeza de una manera muy maternal.

—Claro que quiero que vengas, pero sé puntual para la próxima.

—Pero ya viste a ese sujeto, no parece buscar ningún tipo de ayuda, tía. —no entendía por qué se esforzaba tanto. —Aunque, creo que concuerdo con él de alguna manera.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

—Lo de "aquella vez"… desde ese día siento las mismas náuseas que él hacia ese tipo de personas. Aquellas que predican amor, fe y aceptación y en realidad son las que menos te comprenden.

—Te entiendo, Sakura, yo también lo siento a veces. Es por eso que los hombres buscan la fe, saber que hay algo superior sobre nosotros y que todo esto es parte de un plan mayor. Esas palabras que también sirven para dar consuelo a tu vida.

—No puedo entenderlo tía. —suspiré. —Yo… aún no puedo perdonar. No puedo.

—Pronto lo harás.

—Tal vez nunca lo haga. —traté de sonreír, pero sé que solo esbocé una horrible mueca. Me acerqué a ella y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla. —Nos vemos, tía. Adiós.

Y me alejé a paso rápido hasta llegar a mi auto.

Los rayos del sol seguían golpeando mi cara.

* * *

 **chan chan! Que tal? Ojalá les haya gustado. Y pues sí, Sasukito es un sexy convicto.** **El look que tiene es como el del gaiden, asi con su pelo largo... Pronto se sabrá su historia.**

 **Este fic será cortito, ocho o nueve capitulos, máximo.**

 **Bueno, ya me voy. Mañana a trabajar gratis TToTT**

 **Matta ;)**


	2. Segundo encuentro: El piano

**Holaaaa! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Espero que sí, aunque no los culparía si es que han decidido ir a pastar a otros campos TToTT Bueno, después diez meses de descarada ausencia he vuelto a actualizar este fic. Mucho ha pasado desde la última vez que lo escribí, principalmente que hace menos de un mes, al fin he terminado mis estudios universitarios, ¡Ya soy profesional! ¡Wiiii! Pero bueno, eso a nadie le importa, jajajja**

* * *

 **Con mucho cariño y recién salido del horno les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, recuerden la campaña "Con voz y voto" Si pueden dejen comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, insultos o alabanzas en el buzón.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por desgracia**

 **La historia es una adaptación del hermoso manga "Watashi-tachi no shiawase na jikan"**

 **Advertencia: AU - OoC**

 **Como verán, la historia comienza con el período "actual", que tiene la fecha del año pasado porque ahí comence a escribirlo, jajaja. Y después se va a un recuerdo del año anterior a ese y que está dividido en dos POV; el de Sakura y Sasuke. Espero que no resulte muy complicado, de todos modos lo señalé con el nombre de cada uno.**

* * *

 **NUESTRO TIEMPO DE FELICIDAD**

 _"Las diez de la mañana de cada jueves... éste es el único momento en el que podemos vivir"_

 **SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO: EL PIANO**

 **25 de Octubre, 2017.**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el sonido del teléfono me despertó de la especie de trance escritor en el que había caído. El café se había enfriado sobre la mesa y el sol ahora estaba oculto tras una gruesa capa de nubes grises. ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso? Había comenzado como un lindo día y ahora parecía a punto de llover.

Traté de levantarme, pero al haber pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo en esa posición, dejó mis extremidades dormidas y mis piernas flaquearon como un cervatillo recién nacido. El diario resbaló de mis manos al tratar de sujetarme del sofá y cayó sobre la mesa, derribando la taza de café y dejando un verdadero desastre sobre la superficie de madera.

Por fortuna, el diario resultó ileso. Suspiré aliviada y lo recogí.

El teléfono seguía sonando.

—¡Ya voy! —grité, avanzando lentamente hasta la sala de mi departamento en donde el odioso aparato no dejaba de chillar.

Al cruzar la sala, el piano —un hermoso _Steinway & Sons, _regalo de mis hermanos —parecía observarme, claramente reprochándome por no haberlo utilizado en los últimos días. Sonreí. Era cierto, durante esta semana no había podido tocarlo y sabía que en algún momento tendría que atreverme a tocar mi nueva composición. Me sentí una ingrata y no pude evitar sonreír otra vez ante el pensamiento. No hace mucho tiempo ese lugar de mi casa permanecía vacío y la sola idea de volver a tener un piano y más aún, volver a tocarlo me provocaba náuseas y un rechazo enorme.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tocaba porque yo quería hacerlo, porque a mi me gustaba, porque ahora me hacía feliz. Representaba la reconciliación conmigo misma y cada acorde del piano representaba una historia, un recuerdo, un lazo que no se rompería nunca y una promesa. Porque también lo hacía feliz a él.

Apreté el diario contra mi pecho y me apuré a levantar el teléfono antes que la persona que llamaba decidiera colgar.

La voz furiosa de Temari me recibió apenas presioné el botón para contestar, gruñéndome y regañándome por no haber contestado las mil llamadas que me hizo al celular.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Creo que dejé mi celular en mi habitación y yo estaba afuera en el balcón.

Mala idea excusarme, debí saberlo. Ella solo me gritó más, diciendo cosas sobre qué ocurriría si estaba incomunicada durante una posible emergencia o un cataclismo de proporciones. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré despacito para que ella no pudiera escucharme y así no ganarme otro sermón. De pronto comenzaba a entender por qué Shikamaru tenía siempre esa expresión de cansancio.

Después que logró calmarse llegamos al tema de su llamada, el evento de la escuela en donde enseñábamos y la celebración de su compromiso después de eso. Me recordó la hora a la que pasaría a recogerme y que después iríamos por Hinata a su casa. Hablamos un par de minutos más y luego nos despedimos.

Miré el reloj colgado en la pared, eran las 12:07 y la reunión en la escuela era a las seis de la tarde. No tenía nada que hacer hasta esa hora, así que caminé hasta el piano y me senté en el banquillo. Las partituras estaban ordenadas sobre el atril y la primera de ellas, cuyo título era una S escrita en rojo parecía desafiarme, pero la aparté, no me atrevía a tocarla completa todavía. Decidí escoger algo más alegre, menos personal y por ende mucho menos complicado y poco a poco la música de Giovanni Mirabassi fue llenando mi apartamento. Era agradable y no podía evitar sonreír ante mi interpretación, pero al terminarla y al terminar la siguiente que escogí, sin darme cuenta mis dedos comenzaron a tocar mi última composición.

Con los primeros acordes una ligera opresión se formó en mi pecho, pero traté de ignorarla. Decidí atreverme y seguí tocando, no tenía la partitura frente a mí, pero tampoco la necesitaba, la sabía de memoria. Las notas resonaban en mis oídos y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Lo intenté, traté de continuar, pero no pude. Mis manos temblaban, el nudo en la garganta era cada vez más grande y sentía un desgarro en el pecho que finalmente me hizo parar.

El departamento quedó en silencio otra vez y un par de lágrimas calientes recorrieron mi cara hasta caer sobre mis rodillas. Esa música, esa composición que yo misma hice, había resultado tan parecida a él, que no podía controlar el nudo en la garganta ni el escozor que sentía en los ojos. Simplemente no podía continuar… cada acorde, cada nota, parecía materializarlo ahí junto a mi, sentado a mi lado mirando el movimiento de mis manos con esos ojos tan negros y esa pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

La melodía era nostálgica, oscura y hermosa. Dolorosamente hermosa y reconfortante.

Suspiré y bajé la tapa del teclado. Me quedé mirando la superficie negra por varios minutos.

Me sentía triste, me sentía feliz y también enfadada. Enfadada conmigo misma. Durante años me encerré en mi burbuja de odio y desprecio al mundo, sin pensar en nada más. Era cierto que había sufrido algo terrible en mi pasado, pero no siempre fue así. ¿Cómo podía compararme a aquellos que nunca tuvieron algo bueno en sus vidas?

Yo al menos tenía a mis hermanos, a mi tía y a un par de amigos. Aun los tengo, de hecho. Muchos otros estaban solos en el mundo. Y eso se me hacía terriblemente injusto y doloroso.

El diario que esperaba en el banquillo reclamó mi atención otra vez. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo abrí en la última página que había alcanzado a escribir antes de la llamada de Temari. Destapé el bolígrafo y lo hice girar entre mis dedos un par de veces para volver a escribir. Escribir cosas sobre la vida, sobre la muerte, sobre mi mundo y sobre el suyo.

Sobre ese mundo oscuro y terrible, al que di el primer vistazo durante nuestro segundo encuentro.

 **SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO: EL PIANO**

I

Sakura

 **Kyoto, 30 de noviembre, 2016**

" _Otro día soleado"_ pensé, frunciendo el ceño cuando al salir del edificio el brillo del sol me dio directo en los ojos. Era de esas ocasiones raras de los días de otoño, pero no por eso era menos fastidioso. El sol seguía presente como si fueran días de primavera.

Me puse los lentes de sol y bajé a paso rápido las escaleras, pero por ir gruñendo contra el sol, no me percaté del último peldaño y resbalé. Por suerte pude evitar lo que hubiera sido una vergonzosa caída en medio de un patio repleto de alumnos, pero mis cosas cayeron desparramadas en el suelo. Me agache a recogerlas, reprendiéndome internamente por ser tan idiota cuando una mano apareció junto a mí y me ayudó a recoger uno de mis libros.

—Haruno-san. —reconocí su voz, era el maestro titular del salón junto al mío. —¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte? —bromeó.

Sonreí avergonzada y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Fue tu última clase?

—Sí. —respondí. —Como soy profesora sustituta no tengo tantas horas como el resto y los chicos de tercero fueron mi último bloque.

El asintió.

—Eso es bueno. —me sonrió. —Estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a tomar algo esta tarde? Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer luego, claro.

—Ehh…

— Iremos en grupo. —continuó él. — Hay un local muy bueno a un par de calles de aquí. ¿Te interesa?

Lo pensé por unos segundos. No sonaba mal y ya era hora de socializar un poco mas con mis compañeros de trabajo pues hasta ahora la única con quien hablaba era Temari. Tal vez podría decirle a ella que fuera también.

—Suena bien. ¿En dónde sería?

—¿En serio? —él parecía realmente sorprendido. —¡Genial! El local se llama Hotarubi y en verdad es muy agradable. Tienen música en vivo y el pianista es verdaderamente genial, creo que hasta…

Dejé de escuchar en cuanto mencionó lo del pianista.

—¿Haruno-san? —me miró por varios segundos hasta que pareció recordar algo. —¡Oh, es cierto! Había olvidado que tú solías tocar el piano. —y me sonrió. —Entonces ese lugar te encantará. Tal vez podrías tocar un poco esta noche. Estoy seguro que el dueño lo permitiría si se lo pides, después de todo aún eres muy famosa. —me sonrió otra vez. —¿Qué dices?

De pronto me sentí enferma. Quería escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—¿Eh? Pero…creí que…

—¡Dije que no puedo! —repetí, alzando mi voz un poco. —¡Y no volveré a tocar el piano nunca más!

En eso reparé que varios alumnos me miraban. ¡Vaya espectáculo que estaba armando!

—Lo siento, mi tía me espera. Tengo que irme.

Y antes que él pudiera decir algo, me alejé de ahí, de su mirada confundida y del resto de estudiantes.

\- o -

Iba camino a casa de mi tía Kushina cuando me encontré con lo que parecía ser los restos de una protesta o una manifestación a las afueras del Departamento de Justicia.

Había patrullas de policía, un carro lanza agua y un par de ambulancias estacionadas cerca de ahí y el piso estaba cubierto por papeles y pancartas.

Negué con la cabeza, odiaba ese tipo de cosas porque generalmente terminaban con resultados destructivos. No había paciencia para escuchar la opinión contraria, los humos se calentaban muy rápido y tendían a irse a los golpes. Sin mencionar que siempre, siempre, aparecían jovencitos vándalos que aprovechaban la ocasión para desquitarse contra todas las obras públicas y ensuciando por completo la idea original de la manifestación.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y apuré mis pasos cuando oí un grito.

—¡Sakura!

Volteé a ver y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al ver una brillante cabellera roja.

—¡Tía Kushina! —ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre una camilla de ambulancia, despeinada, sucia y rodeada de personas que se veían igual o peor. —¿Pero qué rayos te ocurrió?

Ella me sonrió y se rascó la nuca, con la misma expresión que solía tener mi primo. Me contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, una manifestación en contra de la pena de muerte y el enfrentamiento contra los que estaban a favor. Obviamente los últimos eran mayoría, exigían justicia y respuestas de parte del gobierno y la cosa se salió de control.

Mi tía estaba en parte del primer grupo y ahora estaba ahí, lastimada.

—Solo es un esguince. —dijo ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Uno bastante grave. —rebatió el paramédico. —Podría ser una fractura, pero debo llevarla al hospital para asegurarnos.

Me ofrecí para llevarla yo misma y el muchacho me agradeció. Tenía más pacientes que atender.

\- o -

Efectivamente, había sido una fractura y lo bastante complicada como para dejarla internada por un par de días.

—Ya no estás en edad para protestas, tía. —me burlé. —¿No tuviste suficientes durante tus años universitarios?

Ella me gruñó y me arrojó una almohada a la cara.

Sonreí y suspiré. Me senté a los pies de su cama.

—Tía, ¿por qué estabas ahí?

Ella guardó silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Por qué ayudas tanto a esas personas, a los convictos? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz. —Sabes lo que las familias de las víctimas han sufrido, muchas han sido destruidas. Ellas nunca estarán tranquilas hasta obtener justicia, no puedes esperar que solo decidan perdonar a esos presidiarios.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué continuas? —insistí. —Mira como terminaste en tu afán de convencer a quienes no quieren ser convencidos. ¿Por qué a pesar de escuchar todas esas cosas que gritan contra ellos, de saber lo que han hecho, sigues empeñada en ayudarlos? ¿Cómo te mantienes tan calmada con eso?

—No estoy calmada, Sakura. —me respondió, soltando un profundo suspiro. —Hay ocasiones en las que siento que mi corazón se romperá. —levantó la vista y tomó mis manos. —Pero en esos momentos pienso en ti, en que aún te tengo a ti y a tus hermanos y me doy cuenta que no estoy sola. Y mi pecho se llena de recuerdos… recuerdos de todos juntos, y de ti tocando el piano, Sakura.

Bajé la cabeza, no me atrevía a sostenerle la mirada.

—Minato y Naruto amaban escucharte tocar el piano. —su voz era cálida y llena de nostalgia. —Lo disfrutaban tanto… ¿recuerdas cuando Naruto peleaba con tus hermanos porque al ser el más pequeño siempre lo dejaban atrás y no alcanzaba a verte bien?

No pude responderle.

—Tu forma de tocar… fue lo único que pudo animarme después que ellos dos se fueran.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Ya basta de viejas historias, tía. Solo era una chica que solía tocar el piano y era relativamente famosa. Ya ha pasado mucho de eso.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes culparme por querer volver a escucharte de nuevo algún día.

Sonreí tristemente. Sé que la haría muy feliz, pero no pensaba volver a tocar el piano nunca más.

—Creo que es hora que me vaya, tía. Tienes que descansar. No les causes problemas a las enfermeras, ¿bueno? —tomé mi abrigo y le di un beso en la frente.

—¡Ah, espera, Sakura! —me sujeto la muñeca para que no me escapara. —Lo siento, pero como estaré aquí por algunos días tendrás que ir a visitar a Sasuke tú sola mañana.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién?

—Sasuke, el chico de la prisión. —me dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Prometiste ayudarme, no creas que lo he olvidado, jovencita.

Fruncí el ceño yo también, por un momento pensé dejaría de lado todo ese asunto.

—Pero… ¿de qué quieres que le hable al tipo? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la primera vez? Él no quiere ayuda, tía y si no quiere hablar contigo, dudo que quiera escucharme a mi. Lo mejor es dejarlo solo.

—Ese chico no tiene a nadie más en el mundo, Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía como mi tía podía ser así, perdonar tan fácilmente a personas como ese sujeto. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con las personas que sufrieron a causa de sus actos egoístas? Desconocía las causas de su condena, pero si estaba en esa posición debía ser por algo muy malo, no podía simplemente ignorar ese hecho. Quién sabe de qué cosas tan horribles fue capaz.

—Déjalo así, tía.

—Sakura… ¿acaso tú nunca has necesitado de alguien? Muchos de ellos solo necesitan hablar. Darle la espalda ahora solo porque no se adapta a tu forma de vida sería hacer lo mismo que tanto odias de las demás personas.

Me giré para mirarla a los ojos y sonreí derrotada. Claro que he necesitado de alguien. Y en el fondo sé que es por ella, por ella y por mis hermanos que nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente como para escoger un método más eficaz para acabar con mi vida. Por ellos nunca salté frente a las líneas de un tren, o desde la azotea de un edificio.

Porque sabía, muy en el fondo y a pesar de tratar de ignorarlo, que al menos tres personas me extrañarían y llorarían por mí. Y curiosamente, las tres tenían cabello rojo.

Suspiré resignada y ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Está bien, iré a verlo. No sé de qué servirá, pero al menos cumpliré mi trato contigo.

Ella tomó mis manos y me sonrió.

—Eres una buena chica, Sakura. —me sonrió. —Sé que sientes que tu corazón ha sido dañado, pero confía en mí. Tienes que aprender a perdonar y liberarte. No por el bien de alguien más, si no por tu propio bien. Cuando logres deshacerte de esa carga podrás ser realmente feliz.

Acarició mi mejilla y me acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Inténtalo, ¿sí? — me dedicó esa sonrisa que le cerraba los ojos e iluminaba su cara. —Y por favor, por favor no llegues tarde con Sasuke mañana. Kakashi me dirá si lo haces y entonces te las verás conmigo. —levantó un puño amenazador y me sonrió otra vez.

Negué divertida con la cabeza y reconociendo mi derrota, me despedí de ella nuevamente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Jueves, 9:30 de la mañana.

Inusualmente puntual para algo en lo que no tenía ganas de participar. Tuve una gran batalla conmigo misma, pero la imagen de mi tía Kushina, rodeada por un aura maligna y con sus cabellos levantándose, lograron convencerme.

Caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos de la prisión, sentía que algunos guardias me miraban y me pregunté si tenía algo pintando en la cara. Tal vez una mancha de lápiz labial o un bigote de leche por el capuchino que acababa de beber.

En el trayecto me topé con un par de civiles que seguramente iban a visitar a alguno de los convictos.

—Haruno-san. —escuché que me llamaban. Era ese sujeto, Kakashi, que se acercaba a paso rápido y con sonrisa floja.

Lo saludé de vuelta y le dije que solo me llamara solo por mi nombre.

—Que gusto verte por aquí otra vez, Sakura-san. Supongo que Kushina-san no debe tardar.

Le conté la situación de mi tía y él sonrió, al parecer algo divertido de la idea de verla participando en una revuelta.

—Bueno, de todos modos gracias por venir.

Kakashi me condujo hacia el cuarto de visitas en el que habíamos estado antes. Me indicó que tomara asiento en lo que él iba a buscar al prisionero.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez unos minutos, hasta que escuché el sonido de las cadenas. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la oscura figura de ese sujeto apareció en la puerta, por alguna razón me tensé y apreté el bolso que reposaba sobre mis piernas.

—Mira quien vino a verte, Sasuke. —indicó Kakashi, dándole un suave empujón para que avanzara.

Sentí como sus ojos se clavaron en mi cara, analizándome. ¿Qué tanto me veía? ¿Acaso en verdad tenia un bigote de leche?

Él no dijo ni una palabra mientras Kakashi le quitaba las cadenas de los pies y de las manos, dejándole solo las esposas. No mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, sólo me miraba, aunque demasiado fijo para mi gusto.

Permanecimos en silencio por un buen rato. Él mirándome, yo tratando de no rehuir a su mirada y sintiendo como Kakashi nos miraba a los dos, tal vez desesperado porque alguien dijera algo de una vez.

—Pensé que no vendrías después de lo de la última vez. —me dijo al fin, su tono sonaba bastante engreído.

No respondí.

—¿Y en dónde está esa mujer de cabello rojo?

—Kushina-san tuvo un accidente, Sasuke. —intervino Kakashi. —Por eso su sobrina está aquí sola. Algo muy noble de su parte, ¿no crees?

—Mmm… —fue lo único que dijo antes de ladear la cabeza y centrar toda su atención en la pared.

El silencio reinó otra vez. Él no tenía intenciones de hablar conmigo y yo tampoco sabía qué decirle.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Y entonces golpeó su palma con un puño.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —exclamó. —Sakura-san, ¿tú solías ser pianista, verdad?

Noté como el tal Sasuke ahora me miraba de reojo, atento a la conversación. Mi cuerpo se tensó otra vez y apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Minato-sensei siempre me hablaba de su sobrina que tocaba el piano, pero no lo recordé hasta que otro de los guardias lo mencionó. —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. —Éramos varios admiradores durante nuestro tiempo en la academia.

—Ah, gracias.

—Mmm… ¿conoces a Gai? ¿El guardia cejudo? Pues él era tu más ferviente admirador. Siempre decía cosas sobre la belleza de la juventud cuando escuchábamos tu música. De hecho si supiera que has venido otra vez, seguro que ya estaría aquí para pedir un autógrafo.

Dentro de mi mente comencé a escuchar las mismas palabras de siempre. "¿Eres Sakura Haruno, la famosa pianista? ¡Tu madre debe estar orgullosa! ¿Por qué dejaste el piano? Nunca lo supe. ¿Volverás a tocarlo algún día? ¿No lo extrañas? ¡Pero si tocabas tan bien! ¡Qué lástima! ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?"

Estampé las dos manos contra la mesa y yo misma di un respingo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo había hecho. Estaba molesta. ¿Por qué todos siempre me decían lo mismo? ¿Por qué no entendían?

Los dos hombres me miraron sorprendidos.

—No volveré a tocar el piano y eso es lo único que importa. Por favor dígale a ese colega suyo que ya no insista.

Kakashi asintió en silencio, al parecer notando el cambio en mi humor.

—Y dudo que vuelva a este lugar otra vez, si mi tía no me lo hubiese pedido jamás hubiera venido en primer lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que reparé en lo que acababa de decir. Los miré a los dos, ninguno dijo nada, pero por alguna razón me sentí mal.

—Ah, lo siento, yo…

Y de pronto escuché una pequeña carcajada proveniente de Sasuke. Lo miré con atención y vi como sus hombros se movían levemente. Y pronto la risa se convirtió en una serie de carcajadas burlonas.

—¿Sasuke? —Kakashi se acercó a él para verlo, tal vez pensando que al fin se había vuelto loco.

Entonces él dejó de reír y clavó su mirada en mí. Sus ojos negros parecían dos profundos pozos que amenazaban con devorar a cualquiera.

—Lo sabía, en realidad eres igual a todas esas personas.

—¿Eh?

—Realizar buenas acciones sin ganas de hacerlas. —me sonrió de lado, una sonrisa llena de desdén. —¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Para que todos te digan lo maravillosa persona que eres? ¿Para sentirte superior a mí, a todos estos pobres diablos que en el fondo desprecias? Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes soportar verme.

—¡Sasuke! —la voz de Kakashi sonaba a regaño.

—Ya puedes irte a casa, princesita. —me soltó con una voz tan grave que me hizo temblar. —¿O acaso esperas a que te dé las gracias por venir a verme? No necesito falsas cortesías en este momento de mi vida, vete a casa y déjame en paz. No vuelvas y dile a esa mujer que tampoco se moleste en venir y fingir conmigo, que busque otro lugar para jugar a hacer el bien.

Entonces él se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

—Kakashi, la señorita ha terminado conmigo.

—¡Oye, espera! —le grité y me levanté también. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. —Mi tía no es esa clase de persona, no la conoces, así que no te atrevas a juzgarla. —el volteó y arqueó una ceja. —Dices que el mundo te juzga, pero tú también haces lo mismo. ¿Sabes por qué no pudo venir hoy?

—No me interesa. —siguió caminando hacia la puerta y tomó la manilla.

—¡Ella se fracturo un tobillo! Y todo por participar en una de esas estúpidas protestas para cambiar la ley penal. Porque de cierta forma siente que aún hay esperanza para todos ustedes. Fue empujada y golpeada por toda esa gente que está a favor de la pena capital, esas personas que en verdad los desprecian y a quienes ni siquiera les importan.

—Sakura-san, no creo que…

—¡Seguramente entre ellas estaban los familiares de tus víctimas! —le grité furiosa. —¡Pero mi tía estaba ahí peleando por ti, para que tal vez algún día puedas tener un futuro tú también!

Terminé mi descargo y me giré para darle la espalda. No quería verlo, pero la voz alterada de Kakashi llamándolo me hizo voltear y ver justo el momento en que se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

—¡Sasuke! —Kakashi lo llamaba con desesperación.

De inmediato me acerqué a verlo. Se veía terrible, ojos muy abiertos y mirando al vacío, una capa de sudor bañando su frente, su tez más pálida que el papel. Temblaba ligeramente y su respiración era muy agitada. Parecía estar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. Se veía tan frágil, como un niño asustado.

—¿Q-qué le pasa? —pregunté nerviosa. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía que hacer.

Kakashi me ordenó que presionara un botón de emergencia y pidiera ayuda a quien sea que contestara, mientras él seguía intentando calmarlo y hacerlo reaccionar.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando dos guardias ingresaron al salón y ayudaron a Kakashi a llevárselo a la enfermería.

Yo me quedé ahí, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y a la vez preocupada por esa reacción tan rara. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Acaso sufría de alguna enfermedad? ¿O tal vez… fue por lo que le dije? Por alguna razón esa idea me hizo sentir fatal.

\- o -

Estaba recostada sobre la mesa cuando escuché que abrieron la puerta. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Kakashi entrar a la pequeña habitación. En una mano llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

—Imaginé que seguirías aquí. —me dijo, se sentó en la silla frente a mi y me entregó una taza. —Gracias por esperar.

Agradecí por el té y bebí un poco. Lo miré a los ojos y quise preguntarle como estaba ese hombre, pero decidí cambiar la pregunta.

—Eso… ¿ya le había pasado eso antes?

Kakashi movió un poco la taza antes de responder.

—Un par de veces, pero hace mucho.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Había algo que me causaba curiosidad, pero no me atrevía a darle voz. ¿Tenía derecho a saber? ¿Me respondería si lo preguntaba?

Kakashi me miró por unos segundos esperando a que formulara mi pregunta, pero si era valor lo que quería transmitirme, estaba logrando todo lo contrario. La intensidad de su mirada me ponía más nerviosa.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros. Kakashi tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba la mesa como si hubiera algo increíblemente interesante escrito sobre ella. No tenía intención de iniciar la conversación, parecía querer esperar a que yo me atreviera a dar vida a las preguntas que me quemaban la lengua.

—Kakashi-san.

—¿Mm…?

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

El sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y bebió de la taza.

—Ehh… ¿cuál…? Digo, ¿qué…? Mmm… no, no es nada. Olvídalo.

Me hundí un poco en mi silla, como una niña pequeña sentada en la oficina del director en espera a recibir su castigo. Él cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró.

—Quieres saber cuáles fueron los crímenes de Sasuke. —no fue una pregunta, fue una completa afirmación y la manera tan directa en que lo dijo me dejó un poco mareada.

Asentí levemente.

—Creo que sería mejor que él mismo te lo dijera. —me respondió y yo traté de no verme tan decepcionada. No podía preguntárselo a él directamente, era obvio que no me diría nada. —Pero en vista de cómo van las cosas entre ustedes, creo que no estaría mal si suelto un poco de información. —me sonrió de manera gentil, como si de alguna manera esperara que algo cambiara con lo que iba a decirme. —Además, seguro que estas cosas pueden averiguarse por internet, ¿verdad? —y me guiñó el ojo.

—Seguro.

La expresión de Kakashi entonces se volvió seria, de alguna forma, triste.

—Ya llevo cinco años trabajando como jefe de esta sección de la prisión. —comenzó él. —Y créeme que aun así, no dejo de sentir un escalofrío cada vez que leo un informe sobre los crímenes que han cometido los convictos.

Volví a beber de mi té, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

—Cuando era más joven pensaba que era imposible llegar a sentir un mínimo de compasión por los prisioneros. —me dijo con cierto pesar. —En este trabajo es imperativo el mantenerte neutral y distante, pero…somos humanos. Es imposible mantenernos apartados de todo. —esbozó una leve sonrisa. —Hay criminales a los que llegas a odiar de tal manera que deseas su muerte por todo lo que han hecho, es cierto, pero, también hay otros que no pudieron evitar que sus vidas llegaran hasta un punto al que nunca hubieran querido llegar en situaciones normales.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El historial de Sasuke. —suspiró. —Él venía de una familia disfuncional. Su padre era un alcohólico maltratador y su madre, cansada de los golpes y abusos de su marido, un día huyó de su casa, dejando a sus dos hijos con él.

—¿Dos hijos?

—Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor. —hizo una pausa y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. —El padre siguió golpeándolos sin cansancio día tras día, hasta que los dos huyeron también. Eran apenas unos niños, Sasuke tenía seis años y su hermano trece, se llamaba Itachi.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a despegar los ojos de Kakashi.

—Desde luego que pidieron ayuda, pero ningún familiar quiso hacerse caso de ellos. Por un tiempo fueron recogidos en un albergue, pero ahí nuevamente fueron víctimas de abusos por parte de los niños mayores y tuvieron que huir otra vez. Los dos vagaban por las calles, Itachi se encargaba de conseguir algo de dinero y comida, pero él estaba muy enfermo, tenía una grave afección a los pulmones que nunca fue tratada y que fue empeorando con el tiempo. En muchas ocasiones era el propio Sasuke que tenía que cuidar de su hermano mayor.

La imagen de los dos niños vagando en las congeladas calles de la ciudad apareció en mi mente y sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho. Y estoy segura que Kakashi también lo sentía, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos.

—¿Puedes imaginarte algo así? ¿El infierno por el que debieron haber pasado? ¿Ser solo unos niños y estar solos en el mundo?

Negó con la cabeza y yo permanecí en silencio.

—El hermano de Sasuke… Itachi, muchas veces tuvo que prostituirse para reunir dinero y que no murieran de hambre, no importaba que también fuera un niño, lo más importante para él era su hermano menor. No le importaba exigirle aún más a su agotado y enfermizo cuerpo, llevarlo a los extremos para conseguir un trozo de pan, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la enfermedad de su cuerpo avanzara y se robara todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke ahora tenía que cuidar de él, velar por la seguridad de su hermano. Finalmente Itachi murió mientras ambos dormían en la calle. Cuando Sasuke despertó, se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no respiraba. Tenía apenas nueve años y acababa de perder todo lo que le importaba en el mundo.

Sujeté la taza con ambas manos y fijé mi vista en ella por unos segundos, entonces volví a mirar al hombre de pelo plateado sentado frente a mí.

—¿Q-qué pasó con él después? —mi voz salió un poco temblorosa, pero logré articular la frase completa.

—Sasuke vagó por el mundo durante mucho tiempo, esa parte de su vida es borrosa, nunca quiso hablar de ella, ni a mí ni a nadie, pero supongo que no debe haber sido muy buena. Y al ir creciendo fue desarrollando emociones intensas y negativas. No tenía a nadie que lo guiara, que lo escuchara, era solo él contra un mundo que lo despreciaba y al que iba odiando cada vez más, resentido contra todas las personas que habían tenido la suerte de vivir una vida normal.

—Y fue entonces que explotó de la peor manera posible. —suspiró con pesar. —Él… asesinó a tres personas; una madre y su hija pequeña, totalmente normales, las empujó sobre las líneas de un tren. Y también a un hombre adinerado que estaba presente y comenzó a discutir con él. Lo golpeó repetidamente y sin contemplaciones con un paraguas hasta matarlo.

—Eso… es…

—Se qué es algo fuerte de oír y tal vez aún creas que no tiene perdón. No busco excusarlo ni nada de eso, él fue juzgado por sus crímenes y lo entiendo, pero… —suspiró. —Muchos aquí me han advertido sobre la cercanía que tengo con él, pero como ya he dicho, somos humanos, es imposible permanecer como estatuas al conocer una situación tan trágica. ¿En verdad lo único que podemos hacer es ponerle una soga al cuello a alguien que nunca tuvo un momento feliz en su vida? ¿Qué nunca tuvo una oportunidad para sonreír? ¿No es acaso injusto y triste que todo termine así?

—Yo…

—Lo siento, creo que he hablado demasiado. Tal vez solo he logrado que no desees volver nunca más, ¿verdad? —me dedicó una sonrisa triste que le cerraba los ojos. —Si no vuelves por aquí, lo entenderemos, pero en verdad me gustaría que siguieras visitando a Sasuke. Tal vez no lo creas, pero… —iba a decirme algo, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —De todos modos, te agradezco que vinieras hoy.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y con un suspiro me dio a entender que el tiempo de visitas ya había acabado.

Me levanté de prisa y recogí mi bolso y mi abrigo. Estaba demasiado aturdida por lo que acababa de oír, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba ventilar mi cabeza y deshacerme de esta presión en el pecho que me hacía sentir tan enferma y miserable y que hacía que mis ojos ardieran por alguna razón.

—Te agradezco, muchas gracias por contarme todo esto. —hice una profunda reverencia, de esas completamente formales que no he hecho en mucho tiempo.

Vi la confusión en los ojos negros de Kakashi y con una sonrisa él se despidió también.

II

Sasuke

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí perdido por unos instantes, hasta que reconocí la grieta en forma de "L" en el blanco techo de mi celda. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese dormido por dos días completos, pero a juzgar por la luz del sol que entraba a través del tragaluz, todavía era de día.

Parpadeé varias veces y me incorporé en el colchón. Apoyé mi espalda contra la fría pared y me froté los ojos.

¿Qué rayos me había pasado?

Recordaba estar a punto de salir de la sala de visitas cuando todo en mi mente comenzó a girar y varias imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza. Imágenes de ellas, de una sonrisa infantil y de un par de manos extendiéndose hacia mí con desesperación, de un paraguas y sangre caliente manchando mi cara y mis manos. Sentí como mis pulmones no podían retener el aire y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo bajaba hasta mis pies. Entonces Kakashi se me acercó y mi cuerpo colapsó patéticamente.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me pasó algo así?

Fruncí un poco el ceño y entonces recordé algo más. Ella estaba ahí, esa chica del raro cabello rosa. Su voz apareció en mi cabeza, recordé las palabras que me dijo y entonces entendí por qué había sufrido uno de esos ataques otra vez.

Patético.

—Al fin despiertas. —la cara de Kakashi asomó por la ventana y después de unos segundos entró en mi habitación. —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras se recargaba contra la pared contraria.

Me encogí de hombros por toda respuesta y doblé mis piernas, apoyando un brazo sobre una rodilla.

—Sakura ya se fue. —me dijo y al parecer algo en mi cara le dijo que no recordaba de quién me hablaba. —Sakura, la chica que vino a verte, ¿quién más sino?

Cierto. Ese era su nombre, Sakura. Tenía que admitir que le quedaba.

—Mm…

—Tú… ya sabías que ella era pianista, ¿verdad?

Esta vez tuve que mirar a Kakashi y fruncí un poco el ceño al ver que sonreía. Esa sonrisa burlona que le cerraba los ojos.

—Ya te dije que a mi no puedes engañarme. Eres bastante transparente, Sasuke. ¿Te gustaba el piano?

—No. —le gruñí.

—Ah, bueno, mira esto, es uno de los grandes tesoros de Gai. Y no, no es ese horrible traje spandex verde. ¿Crees que me atrevería a tocar esa cosa? —me dijo con una expresión levemente perturbada y no pude evitar sonreír. El cejudo era tan raro. —Es esto, el último álbum que compuso ella antes de su retiro. —me enseñó un CD en cuya fotografía de carátula aparecía una chica joven con un singular cabello rosa. —Recuerdo que su música era muy hermosa y quise escucharla de nuevo.

Sentí como mi estúpido músculo cardíaco aumentaba sus latidos, pero solo pude permanecer ahí, quieto, como si fuera un idiota. No dije nada, solo bajé mi vista al suelo y me concentré en contar las baldosas del piso.

Pude escuchar como Kakashi suspiraba y se despegaba de la pared.

—Lo siento, pensé que podríamos escucharlo juntos, pero, supongo que no. —se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. —¿Tal vez ahora prefieras algo más moderno? Volveré más tarde entonces.

—No.

Me encorvé un poco y traté de ocultar mi cara entre mis rodillas. Debía tener una expresión lastimera y no deseaba que Kakashi me viera así, pero...

—Quiero escucharlo. Por favor.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y no perdió tiempo en ir a buscar un aparato para reproducir la música.

Esa música que me llevaba lejos, a un mundo de recuerdos, a un lugar donde dos niños mugrosos y hambrientos luchaban por sobrevivir, pero en donde no estaba solo y donde aún había esperanza para mí.

Esa melodía que lograba que todo lo malo de mi corazón de niño despareciera y me hacía sentir mejor, aun sabiendo que toda nuestra vida era una mierda.

Cuando Kakashi regresó con el reproductor y la nostálgica música inundó las cuatro paredes de mi celda, no pude evitar que el nudo en mi garganta volviera a formarse.

" _Escúchala tu también, nii-san. Seguro que también te hará sentir mejor"_

" _Sí, es muy bonita, Sasuke"_

" _Deberíamos escucharla a diario. Y tal vez así… así ya no lloraríamos por las noches"_

Y tampoco pude hacer nada contra las malditas y calientes lágrimas que recorrieron mis mejillas.

* * *

 **chan chan! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? La historia de Sasukito es muy triste, hace doler mi corazoncito de pollo.**

 **Bueno, prometo no volver a perderme en el sendero de la vida.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Acabo de darme cuenta que en las notas del inicio del capítulo escribí que esto sería un OS. Obviamente no lo es, nunca estuvo pensado serlo tampoco, pero no sé que me pasó que tuve un momento de idiotez y escribí eso, ajajja. Y como aun no sé como editarlo y además me da una pereza terrible, lo dejaré así :D**

 **Solo quería aclarar eso. Y los que no se dieron cuenta, pues ahora saben que soy idiota XD jajaja**


	3. Tercer encuentro: Confidencias

**Hola! Wooouuu... Me ha llegado el flechazo escritor otra vez, hace un par de horas acabo de subir un nuevo fic SS y quedé tan entusiasmada que me dediqué a terminar este nuevo capítulo. Y aunque tardar poco más de un mes sigue siendo descarado, es un logro para mi, sobre todo ahora que estoy de lleno en el mundo laboral. TToTT**

* * *

 **En fin, les dejo esta actualización con mucho cariño. Espero que les guste.**

 **Recuerden la campaña "con voz y voto" Si pueden dejen un lindo comentario con sus impresiones, insultos o alabanzas.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es una adaptación del manga "Watachi-tachi no shiawase na jikan"**

 **Advertencia: Drama! AU - OoC**

 **Les recuerdo que la historia comienza con la época actual, con la fecha del año pasado que fue cuando comencé a escribirlo, después se va a un recuerdo de un año anterior a eso y dividido en los POV's de Sakura y Sasuke.**

* * *

 **NUESTRO TIEMPO DE FELICIDAD**

" _Las diez de la mañana de cada jueves… éste es el único momento en el que podemos vivir"_

 **TERCER ENCUENTRO: CONFIDENCIAS**

 **25 de Octubre, 2017.**

La tetera anunció el hervor del agua con ese típico chillido que ninguna persona en el planeta es capaz de aguantar por más de diez segundos. Me apuré en llegar a la cocina, apagar el fuego y verter un poco del agua recién hervida en una taza.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 13:50. Faltaba mucho para mi reunión en la escuela, demasiado temprano para comenzar a arreglarme.

Sobre el teclado del piano me esperaba el diario, que seguía abierto en la última página que escribí antes de decidir tomar un descanso. Sin ningún tipo de prisa lo tomé y me dirigí al sillón. Me recosté y miré el techo por varios minutos, la taza de té en el suelo, enfriándose lentamente hasta llegar a una temperatura que fuera aceptable y el diario sobre mi abdomen.

Suspiré y lo abrí otra vez. Estaba muy concentrada en plasmar en sus hojas todo lo que sentía. Ese era su propósito, me había dicho, servirme de confidente, que pudiera contarle cosas buenas y cosas malas. Por ahora solo estaba recibiendo mi historia, de la misma manera en que él lo hizo.

 **TERCER ENCUENTRO: CONFIDENCIAS**

I

Sakura

 **Sábado, 3 de diciembre, 2016.**

Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, cortinas cerradas y luces apagadas. Envuelta en mis sábanas, ocultaba la cabeza bajo los cobertores. Desconocía la hora e incluso el día. No sabía si aun era de noche o si ya había amanecido.

Podía escuchar el sonido del teléfono proveniente desde la sala, pero no pensaba levantarme a contestar. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Giré sobre mi misma y oculté la cara contra las sábanas, lo único que quería hacer era fundirme con ellas y desparecer en el colchón.

Tal vez de esa forma dejaría de sentirme así.

No era primera vez que trataba de convertirme en capullo durante uno de mis habituales episodios de depresión. Tampoco era la primera vez que sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar o que no pudiera dormir por imágenes terribles que aparecían en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que me sentía así por alguien más.

Por él.

Y definitivamente era la primera vez que sentía desprecio por mi misma y por mi lengua suelta.

Mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

La imagen de ese pequeño niño de cabello negro, sucio y hambriento, sentado en las calles congeladas de la ciudad que lloraba al verse solito en el mundo apareció en mi mente otra vez, tal como venia haciéndolo desde el jueves cuando Kakashi me contó la historia de ese hombre… Sasuke.

Me enrollé aun más en el cobertor y sacudí mi cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Ciertamente no era mi culpa todo lo que él tuvo que vivir siendo apenas un niño, pero…

Las palabras de Kakashi hicieron eco en mi cabeza, otra vez.

" _Hay criminales a los que llegas a odiar de tal manera que deseas su muerte por todo lo que han hecho, es cierto, pero, también hay otros que no pudieron evitar que sus vidas llegaran hasta un punto que nunca hubieran querido en situaciones normales"_

Recordé la reacción que tuvo poco antes de irse, cuando decidí encararlo por sus malas palabras y devolverle un poco del desprecio que parecía sentir hacia mi tía, hacia mí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al rememorar como su cuerpo colapsaba en los brazos de Kakashi como fuera una torre de naipes. Su rostro pálido, sus ojos negros perdidos, buscando encontrar algo que no estaba ahí, el sudor y los temblores que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. La fragilidad, la culpa y el temor que parecían envolver su imponente figura. ¿De verdad esa era la reacción de alguien a quien toda la sociedad consideraba un monstruo?

" _¿En verdad lo único que podemos hacer es ponerle una soga al cuello a alguien que nunca tuvo un momento feliz en su vida? ¿Que nunca tuvo la oportunidad para sonreír? ¿No es acaso injusto y triste que todo termine así?"_

Las nauseas volvieron, me sentía enferma conmigo misma.

Siempre había actuado actuado así, encerrándome en mi propio dolor y creyéndome la persona más desdichada del planeta. ¿Cómo podían compararse nuestras vivencias? Yo al menos tuve una infancia normal, hermanos y un padre amoroso, tíos divertidos y un primo que me quería. Al menos pude conocer la alegría en mis años de niña, claro, con el único detalle del eterno rechazo de mi madre, pero… ¿y él?

¿Cuál hubiera sido su futuro si él hubiese tenido las mismas oportunidades que yo? ¿Si hubiera tenido un amigo? ¿Se hubiesen podido evitar esas tres muertes que cargaba en su espalda? ¿O tal vez era algo inevitable y aquel monstruo asesino y despiadado vivía dentro de él desde el principio?

El niño indefenso que aparecía en mi mente me decía lo contrario. Y el hombre que vi temblar y colapsar como un animalito el momento en que le grité recordándole sus culpas, lo reafirmaba.

Apreté los puños y abracé la almohada.

Seguía sintiéndome tan mal como ese jueves. ¿Era empatía o tal vez culpa lo que hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran?

\- o -

Ya había pasado dos días cuando me decidí a salir de mi habitación. O al menos, tuve que obligarme a hacerlo. Era lunes y tenía que ir a trabajar a la escuela, ya no podía seguir encerrada. Al encender mi celular, noté varias llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes enviados por mis hermanos. Mi corazón dio un brinco al leerlos y por un momento temí que se hubieran enterado de mi último intento de suicidio y estuvieran planeando regresar a Japón para un plan de intervención fraternal. Por fortuna no fue así, mi tía Kushina mantuvo su palabra y no les dijo nada. Sin embargo al seguir leyendo mi corazón volvió a agitarse, en dos días sería el cumpleaños de mamá y ambos me recordaban que debía ir a saludarla y al menos tratar de pasar un rato con ella.

Nada podría agradarme menos.

\- o -

Aun así, ya era miércoles y ahí estaba. Aproveché una de las ventanas que tenía en mi horario de clases y pasé a saludar a Mebuki. No pensaba quedarme a charlar con ella, no tenía mucho tiempo y dudaba siquiera que tuviéramos algún tema de conversación en común, pero al menos cumpliría con saludarla. Se lo había prometido a mis hermanos.

—Bienvenida Sakura-sama. —me recibió Ayame, una de las empleadas. Me quité el abrigo y se lo entregué. No quería alargar esto más de lo normal, el solo hecho de estar bajo el mismo techo que mi madre me provocaba un dolor en el estómago, así que le pregunté de inmediato en donde estaba ella. —Ah, Mebuki-sama todavía no baja de su habitación. Debe seguir dormida.

—¿Todavía? —pregunté extrañada, faltaba poco para la una de la tarde.

—Así es. Anoche tuvo una pequeña reunión con sus amigos y se quedaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

" _Así que estabas de fiesta, Mebuki. Apuesto a que tienes resaca."_ sonreí en mi interior.

—Bueno, entonces creo que mejor me voy. No tiene sentido seguir aquí si ella sigue dormida, quién sabe a qué hora se despertará. —me encogí de hombros y dirigí mis pasos hacia la salida. Ella me acompañó.

—Estábamos esperándola anoche, Sakura-sama. —me dijo ella. —La señora se veía muy contenta en su celebración.

—Y tal vez fue por mi ausencia que ella estaba tan contenta, ¿no crees? —le sonreí y ella me miró con tristeza. —No te preocupes, Ayame, además los amigos de mamá nunca han sido de mi agrado.

—Ah, pero también vino su antiguo tutor, Sakura-sama. —agregó sonriente. —Por eso pensé que vendría usted también.

Y eso fue como un golpe en el estómago para mí. Me detuve en seco y volteé a verla.

—¿Qué? —quería pensar que había oído mal. —¿Quién dijiste que vino?

—Eh, el antiguo tutor de piano de la señorita. —repitió ella, mirándome extrañada. —Quedaron de reunirse hoy para la hora del té. ¡Ah! ¿Desea quedarse, Sakura-sama? Podemos preparar los dulces que tanto le gustan.

—¿Hidan? ¿Hidan estuvo aquí?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, la boca seca y un ardor en el pecho comenzaba a formarse.

—S-sí. —noté el temor en sus ojos. Supuse que algo en mi rostro la había asustado. —H-Hidan-sama. Creo que…

No seguí escuchando y me precipité escaleras arriba.

Mis pasos eran pesados, los ojos me ardían y sentía los pulmones llenos de aire caliente amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. No podía ser. No podría creerlo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y unas repentinas náuseas se hicieron presente.

Las manos me temblaban cuando tomé la manija de la puerta de la habitación de Mebuki. Quería decirle tantas cosas, gritarle y reprocharle muchas más. ¡¿Cómo era posible que siguiera en contacto con Hidan?! Mamá seguía tratando a ese hombre, a ese bastardo que arruinó mi vida. Seguía siendo su amiga, conviviendo con él e invitándolo a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. No podía creerlo.

Nuevamente volvía a sentirme traicionada, herida y sola. Tan sola.

—¡Mamá! —grité cuando abrí la puerta. Ella no respondió, seguía dormida.

Me acerqué a ella y la observé bien. Dormía plácidamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y el cabello rubio desparramado sobre la almohada.

Sentí como poco a poco toda la sangre de mi cuerpo comenzaba a hervir. Verla así, tan relajada, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, sin siquiera mostrar un dejo de preocupación o arrepentimiento me volvía loca. Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia y mi respiración acelerada no lograba calmar mi desesperación.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella se viera tan tranquila?! Una lágrima caliente recorrió mi mejilla mientras varias imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza. Imágenes de esta esa misma habitación, de una noche hace muchos años atrás, donde una chica de 17 años, golpeada, sucia y sangrante, desesperadamente y ahogada en lágrimas pedía ayuda a su madre.

" _¡Mamá! ¡T-tienes que creerme! ¡Por favor…! Yo… H-Hidan-san… él…él"_

" _¡Ya cierra la boca, Sakura! ¡Es imposible que él haya hecho una cosa así!_

" _¡Mamá!_

" _¡No me toques! ¡Ya he oído suficientes tonterías! ¿Acaso estás borracha? ¡Qué vergüenza, Sakura!_

" _¡No, madre! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Por favor, créeme!"_

" _¡Que me sueltes! ¡Ya vete de aquí! ¡Y no hablarás de esto con nadie! El mundo no tiene que saber que te has vuelto una libertina._

 _¡Mamá!"_

Mi respiración era agitada y varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Podía nuevamente sentir el sabor a sangre en mi boca, los golpes en mi cuerpo y el horrible y desgarrador dolor entre mis piernas.

Y volvía a recordar los ojos de Mebuki, mirándome con una total indiferencia.

—Sakura-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

La voz de Ayame asomándose al dormitorio me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de mi actual posición. Estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo dormido de Mebuki, mis manos rodeaban su pálido cuello y solo esperaban el momento para apretarlo y ver su vida desaparecer bajo ellas.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante la realización de lo que estuve a punto de hacer y me alejé de ella como si fuera algo en llamas. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Miré mis manos, temblaban, mis piernas también lo hacían y una capa de sudor cubría mi cara y cuello.

No podía verme a mi misma, pero seguro que estaba pálida.

Ayame se acercó a mi, preocupada. Al parecer no logró percatarse de lo que hacía.

—¿Le ocurre algo, Sakura-sama?

Aun sin salir del shock en el que estaba, negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo de ahí. Escuché los gritos de Ayame llamándome y preguntándome si estaba bien, pero no me detuve.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, alejarme de esa casa y respirar aire puro para tranquilizarme de alguna forma. No podía regresar a la escuela así, aunque siendo honesta no me sentía con ganas de regresar en absoluto. No estaba en mis plenas facultades como para enfrentar a mis alumnos. Solo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y dormir hasta que todo esto me pareciera solo una horrible pesadilla.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Jueves otra vez y había pasado otra noche en vela.

Kyoto había amanecido bajo una cortina de lluvia y las coloridas sombrillas se veían por todas partes, tratando de alegrar el paisaje gris. La mía era roja.

No tenía pensado salir tan temprano, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, pero mis pies ya me habían llevado hacia el edificio donde vivía mi tía. Me detuve a medio camino de tocar el intercomunicador de su departamento y apreté los puños. No, no podía hablar con ella, no podía contarle. Ella ya había sufrido suficiente, no podía contaminar su corazón aun más con mis problemas.

Negué con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería regresar a mi casa y esconderme bajo las sábanas como siempre, pero ya no quería seguir caminando bajo la lluvia. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Como una broma cruel del destino, ahí estaba él, subiendo las escaleras del metro con ese caminar desenfadado, envuelto en un abrigo negro y manos en los bolsillos. El cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás de manera impecable y esos ojos oscuros repletos de maldad.

Sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones y la sangre de mi organismo bajaba hasta mis pies, tuve que sujetarme del pasamano para no caer. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese hombre ahí frente a mí? ¡No quería verlo! ¡No quería que me viera! Mis piernas parecían haberse clavado al piso y no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro para huir de ahí.

¡Muévete, Sakura, muévete!

No reaccionaba. Estaba aterrada, aun a esa hora, en un lugar público y rodeada de personas, tenía mucho miedo. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y volvía a revivir esa noche una y otra vez.

" _Eres muy talentosa, Sakura-chan… Y muy bonita también, ¿ya te lo han dicho?"_

Podía recordar la sensación de sus ásperas manos tocando las mías, recorriendo mis brazos sin permiso y luego el resto de mi cuerpo. Podía volver a escuchar mi ropa rasgándose. Podía volver a sentir los golpes en mi cara y en mi cuerpo, su aliento caliente. Y podía volver a ver la enferma sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara mientras yo gritaba y lloraba.

¡Muévete, Sakura! ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!

Y entonces él se fijó en mí. Por más que traté de huir o de volverme invisible, los ojos negros de Hidan se percataron de mi presencia y se clavaron en mi cara. Un brillo malicioso apareció en ellos y me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, sin disimulo. Quise cerrar los ojos para no verlo, pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer. Estaba aterrada.

Un escalofrío espantoso recorrió mi columna al verlo acercarse a mi, subiendo los escalones uno por uno y sin dejar de mirarme.

Y un puñal llegó directamente a mi corazón cuando él me dedicó esa repulsiva sonrisa y me acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos al pasar junto a mí.

\- o -

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a la prisión. En algún punto perdí mi paraguas y estaba completamente empapada. La ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo, al igual que el cabello a mi cara y las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Me dolía.

El dolor en el pecho no disminuía. Hidan lo había hecho otra vez, había logrado destrozarme con su mera presencia. Abracé mis piernas y me recargue contra el muro, ocultando la cara entre mis rodillas. Quería gritar, gritar hasta que mi garganta se desgarra. Quería llorar hasta que ya no pudiera llorar más y una parte de mi, esa que ya no aguantaba sufrir en soledad, quería que alguien me escuchara y me creyera, que no me diera la espalda y negara todo como lo hizo mi… Mebuki.

—¡Haruno-san! —escuché que alguien me llamaba. No respondí.

Una mano cautelosa tocó mi hombro y me movió con suavidad.

—Haruno-san, ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Necesita ayuda?

Levanté la vista y reconocí al guardia del horrible corte de pelo, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Gai. Junto a él estaba ese otro guardia de barba espesa. Los dos me miraban preocupados e intercambiaron un par de palabras. Luego una llamada por radio, unos minutos de espera y la alta figura de Kakashi apareció, agachándose frente a mi.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No sé por qué al verlo sentí una extraña sensación familiar, pero entonces recordé sus palabras del último jueves y una nueva ola de culpa me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Después de lo ocurrido en casa de Mebuki, ¿en qué podía decir que éramos diferentes _ese_ hombre y yo?

Los tres guardias se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y me extendió una mano.

—Será mejor que entremos. Te congelarás si sigues aquí bajo la lluvia.

Ni siquiera había aceptado cuando él ya me estaba ayudando a levantarme y me encaminaba al interior de la prisión. Sentía que estaba en modo automático, casi arrastrando los pies y dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba.

Los civiles con los que cruzaba me miraban de pies a cabeza. Mi apariencia debía de ser un lamentable espectáculo.

—Te traeré un par de toallas para que puedas secarte. —abrió una puerta y me indicó que pasara. —Volveré enseguida.

Solo pude asentir y entonces noté el lugar, era la sala de visitas en la que había estado las dos últimas semanas. Mi corazón se oprimió otra vez y por un instante no quise entrar, pero no podía quedarme afuera en medio del pasillo como una idiota. No estaba en un centro comercial.

Ignorando el latir acelerado de mi corazón, solo pude recargarme contra la pared y cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho. El cabello se me pegaba al rostro y estaba comenzando a sentir el frío, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Kakashi regresó con un par de toallas y un abrigo negro que me aseguró acababa de salir de la lavandería.

Me quité el abrigo empapado y lo dejé en el espaldar de una silla. Comencé a secarme la cara, los brazos y el cabello.

Kakashi me miraba atentamente, recargado contra la puerta de la habitación.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero es obvio que algo malo pasó.

No respondí.

—Está bien, no tienes que contarme que ocurrió, pero tengo que preguntarte… ¿por qué razón decidiste venir aquí, a la prisión?

Bajé la cabeza. No podía responderle eso porque no sabía la razón. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hacia dónde me dirigían mis piernas mientras corría desesperada. Sentía la intensa mirada de Kakashi sobre mi y luego lo escuché suspirar.

—¿Quieres que lo traiga?

La pregunta hizo que la toalla resbalara de mis dedos y levanté el rostro para encararlo. El sonrió al ver mi expresión de desconcierto.

—Sasuke. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Permanecí en silencio por un momento.

—Querías hablar con él, ¿no?

" _No. No quiero"_ pensé, tenía miedo. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera darme cuenta, acababa de afirmar con la cabeza.

—Mmm… bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo que es un poco temprano, las visitas comienzan a las diez de la mañana. —miró en todas direcciones, como si buscara asegurarse que nadie lo oía, aun sabiendo que estábamos solos. —Pero, al parecer mi reloj últimamente ha estado fallando.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que le cerraba los ojos y salió de la habitación.

\- o -

Ya estaba sentada y acababa de cerrar el último botón del enorme abrigo que Kakashi me prestó cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. El sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose me sobresaltó y mi corazón dio varios brincos fuera de fase.

Mantuve la vista fija en la mesa. Podía oír su tranquila respiración mientras Kakashi le quitaba las cadenas que unían sus pies y manos.

Y al igual que las últimas ocasiones, todo quedó en silencio.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, seguía de pie y el ambiente de pronto se volvió pesado.

Me sentí una idiota. ¿Para qué rayos lo había llamado? Él no debía tener intenciones de verme y ciertamente yo tampoco sabía por qué había ido a la prisión en primer lugar. Nuestro último encuentro fue definitivamente desastroso.

Los minutos pasaron y a pesar de no verlo podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, seguramente preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, si al fin me había vuelto loca o tal vez preparándose para una nueva sesión de reproches de mi parte.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Apreté los puños y traté de controlar mi respiración. No quería que me vieran llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me preguntó al fin, su voz, tan grave y distante me hizo dar un respingo.

Levanté el rostro y lo miré a la cara por fin. Sus duros ojos negros me escudriñaban, pero desvió la mirada hacia la pared en cuanto yo busqué la suya. Noté como su cuerpo estaba tenso, mandíbula apretada, hombros rígidos y todo su lenguaje corporal parecía indicar estar protegiéndose o preparándose para recibir un ataque.

Me dolía pensar que se estaba protegiendo de mi.

Kakashi, recargado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos, nos miraba en silencio.

—Yo…

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que vengas. —me gruñó. —No necesito que te sientas mal por mi.

—Yo… —mis ojos se humedecieron aun más y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande. —Yo… quería disculparme.

Él regresó su atención a mi y ahora parecía genuinamente confundido. Una expresión tan inocente que me hizo temblar.

—Ayer… ayer estuve a punto de matar a alguien. —confesé y noté como los dos hombres abrían ligeramente los ojos. —Traté de pensar que fue un arrebato del momento, pero… hace un par de horas, confirmé que realmente deseé haberlo hecho. —no sabía si podían entenderme con claridad, el nudo en mi garganta distorsionaba mi voz y mis palabras. —Incluso ahora, en este preciso momento, sigo arrepintiéndome de no haberlo hecho y eso me vuelve loca.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan lleno de rencor como yo y con tantos deseos de matar a alguien pueda estar libre en las calles? —mi respiración se aceleró y poco a poco mis ojos se humedecían aún más. —Desde un principio he pensado lo peor de los convictos en este lugar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad todos llevamos un monstruo dentro, solo que hay algunos que tienen la suerte de nunca tener que enfrentarlo.

Los ojos negros del prisionero estaban fijos en mi, su expresión igual de seria.

—¿Sabes? —traté de secar mis ojos y sonreír, pero estoy segura que solo hice una espantosa mueca. —Poco antes de venir aquí con mi tía, había intentado suicidarme por tercera vez. Es gracioso, ¿no lo crees? Que una suicida frustrada como yo venga a visitar y supuestamente apoyar a personas cuyas vidas están condenadas, mientras que alguien como tú, que a pesar de todo desea ser perdonado por lo que una trágica vida lo obligó a hacer, tiene que estar aquí encerrado.

Vi su mirada confundida, cómo volteaba a ver a Kakashi en busca de una explicación y el solo asentía en silencio.

—Yo… yo no te desprecio, tampoco creas que no puedo soportar verte. —vi como él se tensaba al recordar las palabras que me dijo la semana pasada. —Es cierto que no te conozco y no conozco los detalles de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir en tu vida, pero… estoy segura que si hubieras tenido algún tipo de ayuda cuando niño hoy no estarías aquí. Creo en el arrepentimiento que veo en tus ojos ahora. —dio un sobresalto y volteó a ver en otra dirección. —Es el mismo que vi hace siete días y el mismo que vi la primera vez, oculto tras esa máscara de indiferencia. —suspiré y sequé mis ojos húmedos con la manga del abrigo. —Lamento mucho lo de la otra vez, no quería ser tan dura. No era mi intención lastimarte ni reprocharte nada. No tengo derecho. De verdad lo siento.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros unos minutos. Yo tenía la vista fija en mis rodillas y jugaba con mis dedos. Comenzaba a asfixiarme otra vez.

Escuché el sonido de la silla arrastrándose, se había sentado frente a mí y eso me puso aun más nerviosa. No me atreví a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué? —escuché su voz, más suave de lo que la había oído hasta ahora.

No le respondí de inmediato.

—¿Por qué has intentado acabar con tu vida?

Permanecí en silencio por un buen rato. ¿Podía decirle la razón? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mi tía o mis hermanos y ahora estaba a punto de revelar un secreto de más de diez años a un completo desconocido. Y no solo a él, también a Kakashi, que permanecía quieto observándonos desde su lugar.

Pero por alguna razón sentía que debía decirle la verdad. Tal vez era el saber que no se lo contaría a alguien más, o el saber que no me juzgaría, o tal vez sentía que se lo debía de cierta forma, por haberme inmiscuido en su pasado sin su consentimiento durante la última visita.

Respiré profundo para darme valor y levanté la vista. Él se había inclinado levemente sobre la mesa y estaba más cerca de lo que habíamos estado en las otras ocasiones. Podía apreciar con más detalles sus facciones, sus ojos, completamente negros, ahora se veían más tranquilos, como una bonita noche sin estrellas.

—Yo…—aclaré mi garganta, tratando de controlar el nuevo nudo que comenzaba a formarse. Respiré otra vez. —Mi madre fue una pianista muy famosa, pero su carrera acabó producto de una complicación que tuvo al momento de darme a luz. Para tratar de compensar eso de alguna forma, desde niña me dediqué a tocar el piano para ella. Siempre me decían que era muy talentosa y a todos le gustaba mi manera de tocar, aunque para mi madre nunca era suficiente, siempre parecía decepcionada y molesta conmigo. —un sollozo escapó de mi boca. —Yo seguía buscando complacerla, practicaba arduamente todos los días y poco a poco fui construyendo mi carrera musical, hasta que…—tuve que parar por un momento, me di cuenta que mi barbilla temblaba. —hasta que una tarde… cuando tenía diecisiete años y trataba de acabar una composición que estaba haciendo para ella, yo… fui violada por mi tutor de piano.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un flashback con imágenes de Hidan encima de mí, golpeándome, tocándome y violándome sin compasión aparecieron en mi cabeza otra vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Podía ver las expresiones de horror de los dos hombres frente a mí, pero ya no podía detenerme. Una válvula se había abierto y ya no podía volver a cerrarla, tenía que sacar todo lo podrido que llevaba dentro de una buena vez.

—Obviamente le conté todo a mi madre, pero… ella no me creyó. Aun cuando vio mi ropa destrozada y mi cuerpo golpeado, no me creyó. —comencé a llorar con más fuerza, ese llanto que había suprimido por tanto tiempo. —Mi antiguo tutor era su amigo, un hombre que fue su propio pupilo en el pasado y que se había vuelto un amigo cercano. Ella lo defendió a muerte y remarcó la total confianza que tenía en él. Me culpó de inventar cosas, de prácticamente haberme convertido en una zorra que se revolcó con el primero que encontró en su camino. —los sollozos escapaban con más fuerza de mi boca y no podía suprimirlos. —Ella me encerró en mi habitación durante días y no me dejó ir a un hospital, no quería verse envuelta en un escándalo por mi culpa, no era suficiente para mí con arruinar su carrera, ahora también quería arruinar el apellido de la familia. —me llevé las manos a la cara y limpié los ojos con fuerza. —Vivía con el pánico de no saber que pasaría conmigo, la posible idea de un embarazo me aterrorizaba, los golpes, los cortes y el dolor lacerante que sentía de pies a cabeza tuvieron que sanar por su propia cuenta. A partir de ese momento comencé a odiar a mi madre y supe que jamás podría perdonarla. Hidan rompió mi cuerpo, pero Mebuki terminó de romper mi alma y eso lo sentí aún peor. Esa misma noche decidí que jamás volvería a tocar el piano. Apenas tuve la oportunidad me fui de esa casa y traté de seguir adelante con mi vida, estudié una carrera, pero no fue suficiente. Algo dentro de mi se perdió esa noche y no he podido recuperarlo. Vivía sin ganas de vivir, por eso decidí que lo mejor era dejar de existir.

La expresión de ese hombre seguía tan impávida como siempre, pero algo en sus ojos se veía diferente.

—Y ella sigue en contacto con ese sujeto, ¿sabías? Sigue siendo amiga del hombre que violó a su hija y yo sigo importándole menos que nada. —apreté los puños, ahora era la rabia la que recorría mis venas. —Y hace un par de horas volví a verlo. Lo vi y me enferma saber que ni siquiera se muestra arrepentido, que parece rememorar esa noche con añoranza y que sabe que todavía me atormenta en mis pesadillas. Y lo peor, es que sé que el sabe que Mebuki le creerá ciegamente cualquier basura que le diga.

Terminé mi relato con otro par de lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero esta vez eran de rabia, de odio, de impotencia. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que mis uñas abrieron heridas en mis palmas.

Los dos hombres me miraban en silencio. Sasuke con una expresión ilegible.

—¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto? ¿Por qué _les_ estoy contando esto? —me limpié la cara y la nariz otra vez. —No lo sé, pueden decir que ya me volví loca. Tal vez fueron muchos años en silencio y finalmente estallé. —negué con la cabeza y traté de sonreír, pero estoy segura que solo logré una horrible mueca. — No soy de las personas que piensan que las palabras pueden ayudar a la gente, tampoco soy de las que van por ahí simpatizando con todos, pero… tal vez algo salga de esta charla. Sé que nuestras vivencias no pueden compararse, pero…no lo sé. Por alguna razón me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, si quieres.

Hubo una pausa bastante larga y por un momento creí que eso era un "no". Una sutil manera de rechazar mi ofrecimiento. Si él todavía no estaba cómodo con mi presencia y ya no quería verme más, respetaría sus deseos. Me mantendría alejada de él y de la prisión.

—Eres una chica muy extraña. —me dijo de pronto y me sorprendió que decidiera seguir hablando. —Eso de escoger un prisionero y además uno condenado a muerte para hablar con franqueza.

Yo también lo pensaba, pero ya no trataba de buscarle explicación a las cosas.

—Me lo han dicho. Extraña, apática, asocial. La gente suele llamarme así a mis espaldas.

—También a mí. —su voz suave otra vez, agradable de oír. —Ya estoy acostumbrado. Me han llamado muchas cosas más, cada una peor que la anterior.

Lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos, aquel manto de tristeza otra vez los cubría.

—Lo siento. —dije al fin.

El parecía confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. —respondí. Y realmente me disculpaba por todo, por el inherente rechazo que sentía hacia él en un principio, por haberlo juzgado, por todo el dolor que debió sentir cuando pequeño y por todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

Él solo cerró los ojos y suspiró. No sabía que significa eso, pero no debía ser algo malo o de lo contrario estoy segura que ya me hubiera dejado sola.

Limpié mis mejillas una vez más y decidí que ya era momento de irme. Había sido una dura mañana y me sentía con tan poca energía que temía desmayarme sobre la mesa.

—Am… creo que será mejor que me vaya. —dije, levantándome de la silla lentamente.

—¿Eh? Pero aun no se acaba el horario de visitas. —intervino Kakashi, acercándose a mi.

—Lo sé, pero… creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. —traté de sonreírle. —Me duele un poco la cabeza, tengo mucho frío y mi ropa sigue húmeda.

El hombre de pelo plateado asintió. Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la salida.

Sasuke entonces se puso de pie.

—El próximo jueves. —comenzó, su voz firme me hizo voltear a verlo. Sus ojos se veían un poco inseguros. —Si aun sigo vivo el próximo jueves a las diez de la mañana, tal vez, podrías pasarte por aquí. No me gusta hablar mucho, pero… puedo escuchar. Si quieres.

Y con esa invitación, por primera vez en el transcurso de la mañana, algo dentro de mí se sintió ligero. Miré a Kakashi, él me sonrió complacido, y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa sincera se formó en mi cara también, por primera vez desde hace una semana.

—Seguro.

Y con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, me despedí de ellos con una reverencia formal. "Gracias" quería decir, por escucharme, por dejarme estar ahí y por permitirme volver.

II

Sasuke

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien logró ponerme inquieto? ¿Que provocara una sensación tan rara dentro de mi? ¿Qué me hiciera sentir…mal por alguien que no fuera yo mismo?

Fue precisamente esta misma mañana, hace poco más de tres horas.

Nunca esperé que ella regresara, no cuando nuestro último encuentro había sido tan evidentemente desastroso. Tampoco esperaba encontrarla tan devastada y confundida y definitivamente no esperaba todo lo que me contaría después, comenzando por sus disculpas hasta ese terrible suceso de cuando era joven.

¿Por qué decidió desahogarse conmigo? Todavía no lo entendía. ¿Tal vez porque sabía que un convicto como yo no podría decírselo a alguien más? ¿Porque al estar condenado me llevaría su secreto a la tumba? ¿O tal vez porque veía en mi alguien tan desgraciado como ella?

Negué con la cabeza. No, esa chica estaba herida, posiblemente rota también, pero no estaba perdida como yo. Ella aun tenía mucho por vivir, por más que me hubiera contado sobre sus tres intentos de suicidio y de las recientes ganas de torcerle el cuello a su madre. Ella no es como yo, no lo hubiera hecho, podía verlo en sus ojos, esos ojos tan verdes que todavía tenían mucho que entregar.

Siempre pensé que su vida era perfecta. Cada vez que la veía en esa pantalla gigantesca del centro de la ciudad, todo en ella me hacía pensar que vivía una vida maravillosa, porque alguien capaz de componer y tocar algo tan hermoso tenía que ser completamente feliz, ¿verdad?

Que equivocado estaba, solo eran pensamientos idiotas de un niño fascinado.

—Sasuke. —la voz de Kakashi me sobresaltó. Me incorporé en la cama y vi que me miraba a través de la ventana con barrotes. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Te ves… preocupado. —hizo una larga pausa. —Es por lo que ella contó, ¿cierto?

No respondí. Me recargué contra la pared y llevé mis rodillas al pecho.

—Gai me prestó de nuevo su CD, pero… no sé si quieras escucharlo.

Seguí en silencio.

—Sé que te gusta esa música, así que… solo dime que quieres que haga.

Me quedé en silencio otra vez. Sí, me gustaba, pero, ¿podría disfrutarla ahora sabiendo lo que significaba para ella? Esa música que para mi resultaba como un bálsamo para mi alma inquieta, para ella era todo lo contrario. Representaba el rechazo y el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir durante esa terrible experiencia. Y no podía ignorarlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de su cara llorosa y sus ojos enrojecidos aparecía en mi cabeza.

—Quiero escucharlo. —respondí al fin. Kakashi presionó el botón del reproductor y las maravillosas notas inundaron mi celda.

Porque a pesar de todo esa música seguía salvándome, me transportaba a un lugar lejano y cálido, a un lugar donde mi hermano y yo seguíamos juntos. Quería sentirlo otra vez, quería sentirme a salvo aunque fuera solo en mi mente.

" _Mira nii-san, esa niña del piano otra vez. Es muy linda, ¿verdad?_

 _Sí, Sasuke, parece una linda princesa._

 _¡Lo es! Y su música es muy bonita también. Ella debe ser muy feliz._

¡Qué tonto! Bajé la cabeza y la recargué en mis rodillas.

La melodía seguía causando estragos en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

¿Era empatía o tal vez culpa lo que hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran?

* * *

 **chan chan! Y bueno, ahora se vio la historia de Sakura, la pobre ya se sentía pésimo por causarle dolor a Sasukito y después se encuentra con ese maldito...** **¿Cuántos odian a Hidan y Mebuki? Levanten la mano!**

 **Ok, ya me calmo. ojalá les haya gustado. Espero seguir inspirada para el fin de semana dedicarme a escribir.**

 **FrikiHimechan dice...**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Aprovecho de promocionar el nuevo fic que acabo de escribir. Se llama "El siguiente paso" Obviamente un SasuSaku. Espero puedan darle una miradita.**


	4. Cuarto encuentro: Pequeñas cosas

**Hola! Como prometí, a** **quí FrikiHimechan haciendo acto de presencia y deja el nuevo capítulo recién salido del hornito. No me tardé mucho y eso me pone contenta. El flechazo quincy de la inspiración sigue vigente, así que hay que aprovecharlo.**

* * *

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **Recuerden la campaña "Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo - Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen... ;P**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Sorpresa!**

 **La historia es una adaptación del hermoso manga "Watachi-tachi no shiawase na jikan"**

 **Advertencia: Drama! AU - OoC**

 **Les recuerdo que la historia comienza en la época actual con fecha del año pasado que fue cuando comencé a escribirlo, después se va a un recuerdo del año anterior y se divide en los POV's de Sakurita y Sasukito.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Creo que a todos les he respondido, pero dejo este espacio para responder a los que no tienen cuenta...**

 **Diana:** _Hola, gracias por comentar, pues acabo de actualizar XD Espero que te guste este capítulo también._ **/ Caro:** _Todas odiamos a Hidan! Es un bastardo, pero pronto le llegará su merecido. Sobre lo del live action... no tenía ni la menor idea, pero si es que existe... dudo que lo vea. Una porque generalmente termino enrabiada con ellos y decepcionada y segundo, porque si es bueno, tal vez no lo soporte y me muera TToTT Mejor no me arriesgo. Y el final... pues es sorpresa :P muahaha_ **/ Luz:** _Gracias por comentar, sé que es triste TToTT Espero que te guste este capítulo también._

* * *

 **Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **NUESTRO TIEMPO DE FELICIDAD**

" _Las diez de la mañana de cada jueves… este es el único momento en el que podemos vivir"_

 **CUARTO ENCUENTRO: PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

 **25 de Octubre, 2017.**

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, ni mucho menos cómo pude despertarme por mi propia cuenta. Eso rara vez sucedía, siempre tenía que programar la alarma del despertador o de mi celular si es que no quería pasar de largo hasta el otro día. Tal vez fue la posición incómoda en la que estaba lo que me despertó, o tal vez el teléfono sonó otra vez, o simplemente mi subconsciente sabía que tenía un compromiso muy importante al que debía asistir.

Miré el reloj de la pared, ya eran las 16:25, buena hora para comenzar a alistarme.

El diario estaba en el piso, a un lado del sofá, al parecer resbaló de mi cuerpo cuando caí dormida. Lo recogí y lo examiné con cuidado, tenía una página doblada en una esquina, pero ningún otro daño más grave.

Suspiré aliviada y sacudí cualquier suciedad que pudiera haber quedado sobre las tapas de cuero. Lo dejé sobre la mesa y fui a mi habitación para preparar mi ropa y tomar una ducha. Quería seguir escribiendo, estaba poseída por una especie de espíritu escritor y todavía había mucho que quería plasmar en esas hojas blancas, pero el tiempo ya no me acompañaba. No podía faltar a la reunión de la escuela, ni mucho menos a la celebración del compromiso de mi amiga.

Le había prometido a Temari que iría y así lo haría. Era parte de mi promesa de seguir viviendo, de disfrutar de la vida y de las pequeñas cosas. Las mismas a las que comencé a prestarle atención por primera vez durante la cuarta semana de visitas.

 **CUARTO ENCUENTRO: PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

I

Sakura

 **Jueves, 15 de diciembre, 2016.**

09:30 hrs.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Cada paso que daba me llevaba más cerca de la prisión y con eso mi frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba, podía escuchar claramente el retumbar de mi corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué rayos estaba tan nerviosa? No lo sabía exactamente.

Nadie me obligaba a ir esta vez, tampoco había sufrido algún encuentro traumático que me hiciera perder la cabeza y necesitara buscar desesperadamente alguna especie de confesionario. No, esta vez iba a la prisión por mi propia cuenta, con plena conciencia y simplemente porque quería ir. ¿Entonces por qué estaba así? El jueves pasado estaba determinada a querer regresar y hablar con total confianza con ese hombre… Sasuke. Él también dijo que podía regresar, que podría escucharme y eso me alegró, pero después de un par de días mis recurrentes inseguridades aparecieron de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si solo quiso ser condescendiente conmigo? ¿Si lo dijo solo para evitar que yo volviera a llorar frente a él? Debió ser un lamentable espectáculo. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara otra vez? ¿Y si ni siquiera le interesaba oír lo que yo tuviera que decirle? Y pensándolo bien, ¿de qué rayos iba a hablarle ahora? No tenía nada interesante que contarle. Mi vida era de lo más aburrida, iba de mi casa a la escuela y de la escuela a mi casa, nada más.

De pronto quise tirarme el cabello por pura desesperación.

Y entonces me di cuenta que ya estaba frente a la prisión. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y sentí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

Era ridículo, pensaba, pero no podía tranquilizarme.

Respiré profundo para poder calmarme y ajusté la bufanda que envolvía mi cuello. El frío cada vez era más intenso, pero no parecía que fuera a llover.

El guardia del horrible corte de pelo estaba en la entrada, controlando el ingreso de los visitantes. Apenas me vio me dedicó una sonrisa tan grande que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, tenía que admitir que era un poco contagiosa. Me dio la bienvenida de una manera muy enérgica y murmuró varias cosas que no entendí del todo. Después del control de rutina, me indicó que podía pasar, ya faltaba poco para las diez de la mañana.

\- o -

Inhala, exhala… una y otra vez.

Al parecer los ejercicios de respiración iban surgiendo efecto, de cierto modo sentía que mi corazón ya comenzaba a calmarse. Las personas que caminaban junto a mi me miraban de reojo, seguramente preguntándose qué rayos me pasaba.

Claro que al momento en que divisé el pasillo que conducía a las salas de visita, mi ansiedad regresó aumentada por diez. Maldije entre dientes, ¡sabía que respirar como idiota no serviría de nada!

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños, molesta conmigo misma. No podía ser que estuviera tan nerviosa. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible podría ocurrir ahí dentro? Ambos ya habíamos sido lo suficientemente desagradables el uno con el otro como para temerle a eso. Sin mencionar que los monstruos de nuestros pasados ya eran conocidos por los dos; el mío por mi propia decisión de desahogarme después de años de silencio y el suyo —aunque no fuera él mismo quien me lo contara—ya era conocido para mí, estaba al tanto de su vida y de los crímenes de su pasado.

Sin apurarme demasiado, llegué finalmente a la sala número siete, la misma que hemos usado desde la primera vez. Kakashi me esperaba fuera, recargado contra la pared. Apenas me vio se despegó de ella para acercarse y saludarme y yo al fin pude sentir una especie de familiaridad que logró tranquilizarme un poco.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Gracias por venir. —me dedicó una sonrisa que le cerraba los ojos, al parecer se veía contento.

Mis nervios se calmaron un poco más.

—Buenos días, Kakashi-san. —incliné levemente la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —al mirarlo a la cara pude notar una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos. ¿Se preocupaba por mi? ¿Por qué? Tal vez por haberle contado todo lo que les conté, tal vez estaba asustado de que volviera a ponerme inestable y esta vez no contara con quien desahogarme. Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir aun mejor. No podía explicarlo, pero Kakashi emitía un aura de tranquilidad que me relajaba, me recordaba un poco a mis hermanos. Era agradable estar en su presencia, tal vez por eso había logrado acercado tanto a Sasuke.

—Estoy bien. —le respondí, tratando de sonar calmada.

Kakashi asintió y abrió la puerta, indicándome a que entrara.

—Iré por Sasuke. Vuelvo enseguida.

Fue mi turno para asentir.

Una vez sola, caminé hasta la mesita y me senté en la silla de siempre. Era un poco extraño el cómo todo a mi alrededor me resultaba tan familiar.

\- o -

Cuando la puerta se abrió, mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco y toda la tranquilidad y preparación mental que había reunido en esos minutos salió volando por la ventana.

La imponente figura de Sasuke apareció en el umbral, entrando junto a Kakashi quien apenas cerró la puerta se dedicó a quitarle las cadenas que unían las esposas de sus manos y pies.

Con un vistazo superficial podría decir que se veía igual que siempre; expresión seria, cabello negro un poco largo y despeinado, ojeras bajo sus ojos y esa especie de oscuridad que parecía brotar de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, mirándolo con más detalle, podía ver que no era nada parecido a la primera vez que lo vi hace tres semanas atrás, cuando su mera presencia absorbía toda la luz y el calor de la habitación y sus ojos parecían dos pozos negros sin principio ni final. Su postura corporal se veía más relajada y su mirada un poco más suave y menos desconfiada.

Lo miré fijamente por un momento y esta vez él no volteó el rostro. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un buen rato, tal vez esperando que fuera el otro quien diera el primer paso. Como siempre.

—Eehh... ¿no te sientas? —comencé, no supe que más decir y ya no aguantaba el silencio por más tiempo.

Él asintió sin decir nada y movió la silla para sentarse frente a mi. Kakashi tenía su propia silla en una esquina y nos observaba con interés.

—Am…¿cómo estás?

Me sentía una estúpida, ni siquiera sabía cómo hablarle. ¿Por qué ahora que realmente quería hablar con alguien y entablar una conversación sincera, no podía hacerlo? Él dijo que estaba dispuesto a escucharme, pero cómo podría hacerlo si yo permanecía en silencio como una idiota.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Si seguía así, seguro que él se iría en cualquier momento.

" _¡Inventa algo, lo que sea!"_

—Ehh… yo…

Nerviosa, mis ojos comenzaron a recorrer toda la habitación hasta que me encontré con la mirada divertida de Kakashi. Él me sonrió y levantó un pulgar. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Entrecerré los ojos hacia él, no sabía si me estaba dando ánimos o si solo se estaba burlando de mí.

Respiré profundo otra vez y me armé de valor para regresar a mirar al hombre de pelo negro sentado a un metro de distancia y que seguía observándome en silencio.

—Am… ¿s-sabías que?... —sacudí la cabeza. —Mmm…

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Cuando los abrió de nuevo lo hizo muy lentamente.

—Estás forzándote demasiado.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa y bajé la vista. Genial, había logrado arruinarlo todo otra vez. Seguramente él se levantaría para irse y me diría que no regresara nunca más. Me sentí totalmente desanimada. ¿Sería cierto entonces que solo fue condescendiente conmigo? Eso me hizo sentir peor, lo que menos quería era forzarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera. Respiré profundo y quise disculparme por venir a molestarlo, por casi imponerle mi presencia y aun así no ser capaz de entablar una conversación con él.

—Puedes decir lo que sea. —agregó entonces. Eso me hizo levantar la vista, él me miraba fijamente. —Cualquier cosa que puedas contarme será algo nuevo para mi.

Sus palabras eran de ánimo hacia mí, pero a su vez cubría sus ojos con algo parecido a la tristeza. Me sentí triste yo también, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las privaciones que vivió cuando niño y en lo terrible de su infancia. La imagen de ese pequeño niño de pelo negro, solo y asustado, vagando por las calles de la ciudad y siendo ignorado por los adultos que pasaban a su lado seguía apareciendo en mi mente.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esas imágenes y me animé a seguir sus indicaciones. Si él decía que podía hablarle de cualquier cosa, supongo que así debía ser. Claro que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

—Pues… —titubeé. ¿Qué era esa "cualquier cosa"? ¿De qué podía hablarle? ¿De mi trabajo? ¿Del clima? Eso se me hacía un poco ridículo. ¿Acaso no podía ofrecerle nada más interesante que no fuera una angustiosa confesión de un pasado doloroso? Quise abofetearme a mi misma. —Amm…hace mucho frío afuera. —me aventuré. —El pequeño jardín que tenía en mi casa murió congelado hace dos días. —decir que estaba avergonzada por decirle cosas tan estúpidas era poco, pero era eso o quedar en silencio otra vez. No podía permitirlo, aunque no esperaba que respondiera.

—¿Tienes jardín?

—Bueno, en realidad solo algunas plantas en macetas. Vivo en un departamento así que solo puedo tener unas pocas en el balcón. O… podía tenerlas.

—Ya veo.

Silencio por otro rato.

—¿Has visto como va cambiando el color de las hojas de los árboles?

Lo miré extrañada.

—Eh, pues sí, al final de cada estación, ¿no? Son muy verdes en primavera y en invierno son…

—No. —me interrumpió. —Cambian de color todos los días.

Me sorprendí por unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? Las hojas cambian de color, es cierto, pero lo hacían cada tres meses, generalmente durante la primera semana de las estaciones. Mi completa incredulidad debió reflejarse en mi cara porque él frunció un poco el ceño. Vi como su espalda se enderezaba y su rostro mostraba tensión, parecía estar debatiendo si contarme algo o no.

—Cuando…—hizo una breve pausa y temí por un momento que decidiera no continuar. —Cuando era niño y vivía con mi hermano en la calle, siempre dormíamos bajo el mismo árbol en un parque. Era de tronco ancho y tenía un amplio follaje.

Asentí para darle a entender que tenía mi completa atención.

—Cuando eres niño y no tienes nada, hay que buscar la forma de entretenerse con lo que sea. —continuó. —Para mí, era observar las hojas de aquel árbol. Notaba como cada día cambiaban, como mostraban cientos de tonos de verde, colores imperceptibles para los demás.

—¿De verdad? —me atreví a cuestionar.

El asintió otra vez.

—Compruébalo, observa algún árbol que tengas cerca. —propuso. —Te tomará un par de años para compararlo, pero lo notarás.

" _¿Años?"_ me encogí un poco al escuchar eso. Años viviendo solos en la calle, durmiendo bajo un árbol. El malestar en mi pecho apareció otra vez.

—Para ese momento es probable que yo ya esté muerto, pero al menos sabrás que no mentí.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, la tranquilidad con la que podía hablar de su muerte me desconcertaba. No supe que contestarle, así que solo asentí. Noté como Kakashi se removía incómodo en su asiento en la esquina.

—Incluso el sonido que hacen al caer va cambiando día a día. —continuó.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Las hojas?

Él asintió.

—Todo tiene su propio sonido. La lluvia de invierno no suena igual que la de verano,

Jamás en mi vida había prestado atención a eso. Para mí la lluvia solo era lluvia; agua que caía desde las nubes y mojaba la ropa. Y nunca me dediqué a escucharla porque cuando niña no tenía permitido salir mientras llovía. Siempre tenía que quedarme dentro de la casa y verla a través de una ventana.

—Nunca pude jugar bajo la lluvia. —confesé. Él me miró extrañado, pero siguió en silencio, probablemente esperando a que yo continuara. —Mi madre no me dejaba salir cuando llovía, a mis hermanos tampoco. Claro que ellos muchas veces se escapaban y me invitaban a acompañarlos, pero yo prefería quedarme en casa. A Mebuki no le gustaba que nos ensuciáramos y sabía que si me enfermaba ella se molestaría aun más conmigo y no se molestaría en cuidarme.

Sin darme cuenta había fruncido el ceño, siempre que Mebuki salía en alguna conversación terminaba sumamente furiosa o deprimida. Ya no quería hablar de ella, ni siquiera quería recordarla.

Permanecí en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué hacías entonces?

—¿Yo? —no entendí muy bien su pregunta y él no se molestó en aclararla. —¿Te refieres a …cuándo era niña? ¿A lo que hacía para entretenerme?

Un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza fue todo lo que obtuve, pero su expresión mostraba una genuina curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Suspiré resignada, no podía negarme a responderle y menos al ver esa expresión de niño curioso en su cara.

—Mmm…pues, desde pequeña solo me dediqué al piano. —traté de mantener los malos recuerdos atrapados en un rincón de mi mente. —Practicaba casi todo el día, no tenía más pasatiempos, ni tampoco amigos de mi edad cerca de mi casa. Solo jugaba con mis hermanos o mi primo, pero Mebuki no lo permitía por mucho tiempo. Como te dije, no le gustaba vernos sucios ni que hiciéramos mucho ruido. Cada uno tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. —bufé. —Las únicas ocasiones en las que podía jugar libremente y ser una niña de mi edad era cuando íbamos a casa de mis tíos o cuando nevaba. Era realmente divertido.

Vi algo cambiar en sus ojos al mencionar la nieve, pero no supe identificarlo y no me atreví a preguntarle. No creía que fuera a responderme de todos modos.

—Ya veo.

Mi vista entonces se fijó en las esposas que cubrían sus muñecas. No fue hasta que él retiró las manos que me di cuenta que estuve a punto de tocarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —sentí un calor recorrer mi cara y mis orejas. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? —¡Lo siento! Yo… es solo…

—No estás acostumbrada a ver esposas.

—No es por eso. —negué con la cabeza. —Se ven muy apretadas. ¿Te lastiman? —le pregunté.

—No. —suspiró. —Están bien así.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento y yo comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente. Parecía que íbamos en un sube y baja, cada cierto tiempo alguien —yo—decía o hacía algo que formaba un pequeño bache entre nosotros.

—Dijiste que eras maestra. —soltó de pronto.

—Ah, ¡sí! —suspiré con cierto alivio. —Enseño literatura en la escuela Konoha, pero por ahora solo soy suplente.

—¿Literatura?

—Sí, adoro los libros. —le sonreí. —Los libros y el dibujo, pero no fue hasta que dejé la casa de mis padres que pude dedicarme a ellos. A Mebuki nunca le gustó que hiciera otra cosa que no fuera la música.

—Entiendo.

—Aunque me hubiera gustado aprender a dibujar y a pintar. —suspiré.

—Hazlo.

—¿Eh?

—Dibujar. Aprender. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Ehh… no lo sé. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Mmm…—el desvió la mirada hacia la pared, sin creer mi excusa. Detrás de él, Kakashi miraba el techo, fingiendo demencia. Al parecer él tampoco me creyó.

Apreté los labios. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿por qué no me atrevía a aprender a dibujar? Tal vez no tenía talento, pero no lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

—Si lo hago… —cuando regresó a mirarme de nuevo reparé en lo negro de sus ojos. Nunca había visto ese color tan profundo y seguía sorprendiéndome. —¿Te gustaría ver lo que dibuje?

Lo pensó por unos segundos.

—Seguro.

Sonreír cada vez se me hacía más fácil. Era tan extraño.

—Serás el segundo al que le enseñe mi obra maestra. —le aseguré. —Ah, y tú serás el tercero, Kakashi-san.

—¿Solo el tercero? Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca. —bromeó.

Y un par de pequeñas carcajadas escaparon de mi boca ante su comentario.

—Es que si no dejo a mi tía Kushina en primer lugar seguro se molestará y eso sería terrible. Tú debes saber como es ella.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y asintió con sabiduría. Eso me hizo reír aun más.

—Tu tía. —la voz de Sasuke llamó mi atención otra vez. —¿Cómo está ella?

Me recargué contra el respaldar de la silla y le sonreí. Si mi tía lo escuchara preguntando por ella seguro se pondría muy feliz.

—Mmm… tiene el tobillo enyesado, pero ya está muy bien. Le dieron un mes de reposo absoluto, pero es imposible para ella quedarse quieta por tanto tiempo. —señalé. —Seguro que ya debe estar en pie, corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Ya veo.

Lo observé por varios segundos, sus ojos negros ahora estaban fijos en la mesa.

—¿Te gustaría… que ella viniera a verte? —noté como su cuerpo se volvió rígido, sus hombros tensos y sus manos apretadas sobre la mesa. —¡Ah, lo siento! No… no creas que quiero imponerte algo. Discúlpame, por favor.

Por un buen rato no dijo nada más y temí en serio haberlo molestado. Sasuke era como un animalito herido y salvaje, debía ir despacio con él, cualquier movimiento en falso podría asustarlo y hacer que se cerrara de nuevo.

—Yo... no me siento cómodo frente a otras personas todavía. —me dijo después de un rato.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. —traté de sonreírle, aunque en el fondo me sentí un poco nerviosa. Esa declaración significaba que se sentía cómodo frente a mi, o al menos lo suficiente como para querer seguir hablando.

—Menos aun con personas como ella.

—¿Como ella? —fruncí un poco el ceño, no me gustó su comentario.

—Siempre he desconfiado de las personas que se ven demasiado buenas por fuera. —me respondió. —No creo que exista alguien así y hasta ahora me ha resultado. Sigo vivo gracias a eso.

Bajé los hombros, decaída. Tenía razón, toda una vida siendo despreciado por los demás, por personas que decían ser buenas y caritativas, lo habían vuelto desconfiado y receloso.

—Mi tía… ella no es así. —mi voz apenas salió como un susurro. —Podría decirte sus razones, pero no me corresponde hacerlo. Solo sé que si ella te contara sus motivos por querer ayudar a los convictos, tal vez la entenderías.

Podía ver una batalla en sus ojos, un deseo de creer en mis palabras y la otra buscando rechazarlas por completo.

Decidí cambiar el tema.

—Am… ¿tienes un color favorito?

Vi como arqueaba una ceja en mi dirección, probablemente incrédulo del cambio tan brusco de conversación. Incluso Kakashi me miró extrañado.

Aclaré mi garganta y sostuve su escéptica mirada para asegurarles que hablaba en serio. ¿Qué esperaban? Ya se me habían acabado los temas, llevaba hablando más de noventa minutos y era todo un logro.

—Sí... —hizo una breve pausa y desvió la mirada. —Verde.

\- o -

Un horrible chirrido a través de los altoparlantes anunció el fin del tiempo de visitas. Kakashi se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta Sasuke, quien se levantó sin decir nada y extendió sus manos hacia el hombre de pelo plateado.

—Bueno, supongo que ha sido todo por hoy. —me dijo Kakashi, terminando de amarrar la cadena que unía sus manos y pies.

Me levanté también.

—Am… ¿está bien que venga la próxima semana? —le pregunté, temerosa de su respuesta. La visita había transcurrido bastante bien, pero no podía darlo por sentado. Era su decisión y cualquiera que fuera la respetaría.

—Sí. —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Si es que aun estoy vivo, claro.

—¡Sasuke! —el hombre mayor lo regañó.

Yo solo pude observarlo en silencio por unos instantes. Él se veía tan indiferente a su situación, tan resignado a que cualquier momento podría ser el último y eso se me hacía terrible de presenciar. ¿De verdad no estaba asustado? Escuchar a alguien hablar sobre su inevitable muerte me provocaba un terrible escalofrío y de pronto me puse en el lugar de mi tía Kushina. Si yo me sentía terrible al oír a Sasuke hablar de ese modo siendo que apenas nos conocíamos, ya podía imaginar todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a ella cada vez que le mencionaba sobre mis ganas de acabar con mi vida.

Fruncí el ceño enojada por mi poca consideración y sacudí la cabeza con mucha fuerza. Al abrir los ojos, los dos hombres me miraban con extrañeza.

—Estaré aquí sin falta. —le aseguré, mirando directamente a los ojos negros de Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió complacido y se apartó de la puerta para dejarme pasar.

—Será mejor que te vayas primero, Sakura. —me indicó. —Nosotros esperaremos un minuto. No podemos salir al mismo tiempo, recuerda que no se supone que estemos en el mismo lado de la habitación.

Claro, lo había olvidado por completo. Recogí mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Gracias por todo. —incliné mi cabeza y él me sonrió otra vez. Ya estaba fuera de la sala, pero volteé para dirigirme a Sasuke, cuyos ojos negros miraban el piso. —Nos vemos pronto, ¿bueno?

Lo vi levantar la cabeza y asentir.

—Hasta el próximo jueves…Sakura.

Fue lo último que escuché antes que Kakashi cerrara la puerta. Una sensación extraña me recorrió de pies a cabeza y por alguna razón me hizo apurar mis pasos para salir de ahí.

II

Sasuke

Vi la sorpresa en su cara cuando la llamé por su nombre. ¿Había hecho mal? Ciertamente no estábamos en términos de confianza de amigos, pero no pensé que fuera gran cosa. Su nombre era… lindo y le quedaba bastante. Y a la gente le gustaba ser llamada por su nombre, ¿no?

Al menos eso me había dicho Kakashi.

Pero a diferencia de la gente, a mi eso no me importaba. Después que mi hermano muriera, nadie volvió a llamarme por mi nombre y viví mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera. Siempre hay maneras generales para dirigirse a alguien cuya identidad es desconocida y de cierta forma me acostumbré a ello. Y al ir creciendo y ver que cada vez que alguien conocía y mencionaba mi nombre nunca era por algo bueno, fui odiándolo poco a poco.

Al llegar a prisión fue un alivio creer que siempre sería el prisionero número 7237, pero Kakashi se rehusó a llamarme así y tiempo después un par de guardias siguieron su ejemplo. No lo entendía, si fuera yo ni siquiera me interesaría conocer el nombre o entablar plática con los criminales y asesinos de la prisión, pero a él sí le interesaba. Cuando le pregunté por qué, me explicó muchas cosas que no entendí en su momento y algunas que sigo sin entender. Me parecía extraño, pero me convencí que simplemente así era Kakashi. Y ahora, después de todo este tiempo, de cierta forma se lo agradecía. Porque al escuchar "Sasuke" a cada momento, comenzó a gustarme otra vez y el saber que mantenía mi identidad me hacía sentir tranquilo. Me hacía sentir que al menos alguien reparaba en mi existencia, que no era solo un tipo más envuelto en un viejo uniforme gris.

Y también me hacía atesorar algunos buenos recuerdos de un pasado ya muy lejano.

" _\- Nii-san, ¿qué es lo que significa tu nombre?_

 _\- Mmm… no estoy seguro, Sasuke, pero creo que significa comadreja._

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué te pusieron un nombre tan raro?_

 _\- Por el personaje de un libro que le gustaba a nuestra madre… trataba de un grupo de amigos que eran ninjas y tenían muchas aventuras._

 _\- ¡Wow!_

 _\- El tuyo también viene de ahí, era un niño muy fuerte, talentoso y valiente. Todos lo querían mucho._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!_

 _\- Sí, ¿y sabes? Creo que tú serás mucho más fuerte que el Sasuke de ese libro. Estoy seguro de eso."_

Kakashi aun no regresa, según lo que oí tendría una reunión con otros oficiales y con la directiva de la prisión y tal vez le tome toda la tarde.

Giré sobre mi cuerpo y quedé de lado, mirando hacia la pared. Me cubrí con la sábana y oculté mi cabeza.

No habrá piano hoy.

No habrá alguien que pregunte cómo estoy o que simplemente me llame por mi nombre.

Estoy solo.

" _\- Quiero aprender a leer ese libro, Nii-san. ¿Me enseñas?_

 _\- Seguro, Sasuke. Apenas nuestra situación mejore, conseguiremos una copia de ese libro y te enseñaré a leer._

Pero nuestra situación nunca mejoró.

* * *

 **chan chan!** **Y bueno, al fin ya hay un acercamiento pacífico entre esos dos. Y Sakura sufrió un mini infarto al escucharlo decir su lindo nombre. * o ***

 **Juro que escribir la perspectiva de Sasuke siempre me deja con un nudo en la garganta. TToTT**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero tener el otro listo para la próxima semana.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Hago publicidad de mis otros fics SS "El siguiente paso" y "Luces y sombras". Por si quieren darle una miradita.**

 **Saludos viajeros..**

.


End file.
